Pour l'amour de Gaïa
by iloveharlock
Summary: La lutte pour la planète-mère Gaïa a vraiment commencé. Tout en étant toujours menacé par la Flotte du Conseil, l'Arcadia se dresse seul face aux cuirassés des Walkyries, les Niflungs déchues. Mais le pire adversaire est sans nul doute le seul être qu'Albator ne puisse combattre et encore moins tuer.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Mimay, Kei, Yattaran et Yama viennent des oeuvres de Leiji Matsumoto et du film 3D

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

Assez gracieusement pour sa masse, l'_Arcadia_ vira sur son tribord pour faire face au troisième cuirassé de la patrouille des Walkyries sur lesquels il était tombé en contournant Pluton.

- Décharge la matière noire, Mimay ! ordonna Albator.

- Quoi ? ! glapit la blonde lieutenante en combinaison rose.

Bien que le combat fasse rage, le grand pirate balafré ne put retenir un sourire.

- Juste un tout petit nuage, en guise d'avertissement. On va enfin vraiment voir comment réagit cette matière rouge ! Mimay ?

- Je fais comme convenu, assura la Niflung en usant de son pouvoir psychique pour influer sans la toucher sur la sphère d'énergie contrôlant la matière noire qui imprégnait chaque molécule du vaisseau pirate. Oui, Albator, on va savoir comment ces matières interagissent l'une envers l'autre !

- J'espère que les écrits ancestraux que nous avons exhumés sur Jura disaient vrai !

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, Gaïa la planète-mère Terre est condamnée avant même la véritable première confrontation avec les Walkyries ! rétorqua un peu sèchement Mimay.

- Je ne compte pas laisser passer notre chance, maintenant que les affrontements sont inévitables, jeta Albator avec une froideur et une détermination inquiétantes, pour ses adversaires. Que les Walkyries aient jadis été des Niflungs ne m'empêchera pas de les combattre avec tous les moyens à ma disposition.

- Elles sont à mon image, mais elles ne sont plus des Niflungs. Je suis entièrement avec toi, Albator, avec l'_Arcadia_ et son équipage. Je lâche nos petits nuages !

Atteints par les crachotements de matière noire, les cuirassés Walkyries parurent se tordre, les coques devenir molles et comme agitées par des ondes semblables à des vagues les ravageant de l'intérieur. S'ouvrant de fait comme des fruits mûrs, les cuirassés battant le pavillon des ailes et lances entrecroisées, ils partirent en une lente et interminable dérive.

- Ça a marché ! rugirent de joie et de soulagement Kei et Yattaran qui resserra un peu plus le bandana qui lui ceignait la tête.

De la tête, Mimay approuva, mais au contraire, elle ne criant absolument pas victoire !

- Nous avons défait trois cuirassés. Mais la flotte de l'Amirale Ferno en comporte des centaines, des milliers…

- Cela ne m'a jamais arrêté quand j'affrontais les escadrilles du Conseil de Gaïa, siffla Albator. Il en ira de même avec ces maudites Walkyries ! La Terre est nôtre et je la veux intacte et neuve pour Alban !

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ vibra soudain de sa proue à cauchemardesque tête de mort jusqu'à l'antique château arrière de poupe !

- Que… ?

- Des tirs, d'un quatrième cuirassé jusque-là demeuré sous bouclier d'invisibilité, renseigna l'ordinateur-âme du vaisseau pirate.

- Ton synthétiseur vocal fait merveille… Mais je préfère d'autres nouvelles ! Quant à ce quatrième cuirassé, qui nous a touchés au ventre, un de nos rares points faibles, comment pouvait-il savoir… ? !

- Oui, qui ! ? rugit Yattaran en martelant des poings sa console alors que le nouvel adversaire apparaissait, clone parfait du vaisseau d'Albator si ce n'était sa coque couleur de sang !

L'écran central de la passerelle s'alluma sous une impulsion extérieure, preuve de la suprématie technologique des cuirassés Walkyries et de son écarlate réplique de l'_Arcadia_.

La passerelle du cuirassé clone était également une copie parfaite de celle de l'_Arcadia_ et une blonde silhouette y était un personnage familier au milieu des Niflungs exilées qui assuraient les différentes fonctions à bord.

- Amirale Ferno, vous avez donc changé de cuirassé ? ironisa Albator. Bien sûr, j'aurais anticipé votre présence sinon ! Vous vous mêlez déjà de la guerre entre nous ?

- Comme si une guerre était possible ? rit l'Amirale des Walkyries. Le rapport de force entre cet unique cuirassé, et toute ma flotte ! Oui, je peux en rire, misérable Humain, que tu sois immortel ou non !

Ferno posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- Mais détrompe-toi, Albator, je ne suis pas l'ennemie que tu auras à affronter. Là, j'ai juste accompagné à son premier feu mon nouveau petit protégé. Je te laisse faire la connaissance de celui qui sera ton véritable pire ennemi !

S'écartant légèrement, l'Amirale des Walkyries révéla celui qui se tenait derrière elle : un jeune homme mince et élancé, de bonne taille, la crinière caramel en bataille, arborant une tenue pirate un peu déconcertante, la joue gauche balafrée de part en part.

Ce dernier sourit.

- Je suis Alban, et je commande l'_Atlantide _! Que le combat pour la conquête de Gaïa commence vraiment !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alban donna une brève impulsion à la barre en bois de son _Atlantide_.

- Projection de matière rouge ! ordonna-t-il aux Opératrices de sa passerelle. On empêche cet _Arcadia_ de manœuvrer !

- A vos ordres, firent les Walkyries.

- Ils utilisent la matière rouge comme un simple rayon de missile ! se récria Yattaran.

- Leur supériorité technique a encore évolué depuis qu'on a croisé leur armada révélée en orbite de Ganymède, gronda Kei.

- Alban… Enfin, cette marionnette que les Walkyries ont créée, vise notre gouvernail ! avertit Yama.

* * *

Albator fit tournoyer sa barre, mais pas assez vite, le faisceau de matière rouge percutant le gouvernail de l'_Arcadia_, le réduisant en poussière !

- J'ai perdu le contrôle de nos manœuvres ! s'affola Toshiro. Nous dérivons !

- Nous sommes à la merci… de ton fils, ragea Yattaran.

Bien que, et surtout parce que l'instant était critique, Albator tourna légèrement la tête vers Mimay debout près de lui, paisible, comme indifférente, mais vibrante d'énergie, connectée au cuirassé chargé de matière noire.

- Je ne pouvais pas avoir de pire adversaire… Je ne pourrai jamais…

- De toute façon, plus aucun état d'âme, c'est nous qui allons y rester, maugréa Yattaran. Impossible de nous remettre en position pour un tir efficace… contre lui.

Mais venus de derrière l'_Arcadia_ des rafales d'énergie fendirent l'espace pour au minimum mettre en garde le cuirassé écarlate qu'il avait plus d'un adversaire !

Et opérant une téléportation, l'_Atlantide_ et ses escortes quittèrent de fait les abords immédiats de la Terre.

- Qui… ? ! hoqueta Albator.

- Qui d'autre que moi ? ironisa Vermon, le colonel de l'_Eréthée_ de la Flotte du Conseil de Gaïa. Albator, nous avons à passer un accord. Je suis mandaté par le Conseil.

- J'aurais donc bien eu raison, au final ? tressaillit Yama.

- Oui, approuva Vermon. Une alliance est inévitable pour contrer les Walkyries. Notre Flotte, votre matière noire, unies.

- Désolé, mais ça ne me sied nullement ! rétorqua dans un rugissement le grand pirate balafré. Je ne m'associe avec personne, et certainement pas avec ceux qui m'ont pourchassé durant des décennies ! Yama, je t'ai toujours pris pour un utopiste, et ça ne changera pas parce que tu es mort !

Albator resserra les poings sur les poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

- Les Walkyries ont fait de l'être que j'ai appris le plus à chérir celui que je dois le plus haïr pour le battre. Jamais la malédiction du pirate que je suis n'aura été plus lourde à porter ! Mais je le ferai, s'il le faut, vraiment. Mais alors je l'emporterai avec moi, tout sera fini – je sais que c'est ce que je répète depuis longtemps, mais cette fois je n'ai plus à reculer ni à hésiter… J'ai voulu sauver Gaïa la planète-mère pour mon fils, je sais désormais qu'il ne la recevra jamais en héritage, mais je peux empêcher qu'il ne la détruise à son tour. Et si j'ai pu un jour involontairement mettre fin à toute vie sur Terre, et un siècle plus tard que ce ne soit le Conseil de Gaïa qui ne veuille l'anéantir à son tour, aujourd'hui je me battrai pour qu'elle poursuive sa résurrection, pour l'amour de la planète qui m'a un jour vu naître ! Et je n'ai besoin de personne en appui. Tu es mon ennemi, Vermon, cela ne changera jamais !

- Nouveaux tirs de matière rouge en provenance de l'_Atlantide_ prévint Yattaran ! On va morfler !

Et tous à bord de l'_Arcadia_ se raidirent dans l'attente du choc qui allait les vaporiser.

* * *

Mimay avait rempli les verres de vin, en avait tendu à son vieil ami d'errance qui se contenta d'en humer les effluves, la seule sensation presqu'humaine qui lui restait pour apprécier les simples plaisirs.

- A ta santé, Mimay, fit Albator alors que la Niflung savourait son verre, le vidant en quelques gorgées. Et maintenant ?

- En appui de l'_Eréthée_, le Conseil de Gaïa a envoyé plusieurs cuirassés… Et ce sont eux qui nous ont sauvé la mise ! Sans nos pires ennemis, nous ne nous en serions jamais sortis face à ce nouvel adversaire ! Qui que soit cet adversaire…

- Ce n'est pas un antagoniste, c'est Alban ! Dix-sept ans durant, il a sauvé de la folie les lambeaux de mon âme de pirate maudit… Je ne lui ferai jamais aucun mal, jamais ! Et pourtant, je ne peux non plus tolérer que Vermon l'atomise… Dans le combat que j'ai décidé de mener, la donne vient d'être remise en question, entièrement, mais mes convictions demeurent intactes.

- Ce qui veut dire ? insista Mimay.

- Je vais protéger notre planète-mère. D'Alban s'il le faut vraiment… Et même si pour cela je dois effectivement pactiser avec ceux qui me traquaient il y a encore si peu d'années !

- Tu as donc pris ta décision…

- Pour le pire uniquement ! conclut Albator.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

L'_Atlantide_ avait rejoint le _Jura II_ et Ferno l'Amirale des Walkyries était retournée sur son cuirassé en compagnie d'Alban.

Oale sa seconde les accueillit.

- J'ai l'impression que vous avez tous les deux parfaitement réalisé votre petit effet, sourit-elle. J'aurais aimé voir la tête de ce pirate quand Alban a levé le voile !

- Tu auras les enregistrements, promit le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à présent ?

- Vas à tes appartements, on t'appellera quand il s'agira de reprendre l'espace.

Alban inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment et quitta la passerelle du cuirassé amiral Walkyrie.

Oale jeta un coup d'œil à sa dirigeante.

- Ca a vraiment aussi bien marché que dans nos prévisions ?

- Oui. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs en être autrement, remarqua l'Amirale des Walkyries. Nous avons entièrement fouillé la mémoire de cet humain quand nous avons récupéré sa navette, c'était une manne d'infos inespérée. Et ça nous a permis de monter une opération qui portera sous peu ses fruits.

- Le gosse fera tout ce qu'on lui ordonnera ? insista Oale.

- Nous allons nous en assurer, une dernière fois. Viens avec moi !

Quelques instants plus tard, l'Amirale des Walkyries entrait dans une salle vide, à l'exception d'une sorte de cône oblong en son centre, prolongé par une mince colonne qui en rejoignait d'autres en hauteur formant un étrange enchevêtrement.

Il y avait une niche dans le cône, et dans cette niche se trouvait une Walkyrie qui semblait inachevée vu son absence de bouche et de nez, ses yeux en amande globuleux et d'un blanc vitreux étant la seule chose à composer son « visage ». Des électrodes couvraient son corps et sa tête chauve, reliés en autant de câbles qui disparaissaient dans la colonne du sommet du cône arrondi.

- Kao, notre plus puissante télépathe, tu maintiens un contact ininterrompu avec notre invité ?

- Oui, Amirale. Je suis dans sa tête, j'ai l'entier contrôle. Il est votre plus fidèle petit soldat.

- Bien. Je peux entièrement me concentrer sur l'écrasement final de la flotte de ce Conseil de Gaïa, et ensuite aller prendre possession de leur planète mère qui sera sous peu, toute renaissante et toute pure, la nôtre !

* * *

Revenu dans ses appartements, Alban avait ôté le long manteau noir doublé de rouge qu'il portait par-dessus sa combinaison tout aussi sombre de jeune pirate. Il avait retiré les bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et avait sauté sur son lit, s'y allongeant sur le dos, le bras le long du corps.

« Je crois qu'il y avait quelques décennies qu'aucun adversaire ne t'avait aussi bien touché, pirate maudit ! Je le revendique. Et ce n'est qu'un début ! ».

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répétait en boucle Yattaran.

- En effet, mais c'est la décision de notre capitaine, objecta Kei. De toute façon, il semble que nous n'ayons pas eu d'autre choix. Yama l'a répété quasi jusque sur son lit de mort !

- Les Walkyries sont l'ennemi qui nous oblige à collaborer, siffla Albator depuis la barre en bois de la passerelle. Et si nous voulons pouvoir jouer un semblant de chance face à elles, nous avons besoin d'équiper l'_Arcadia_ des nouveaux systèmes que la _Surprise_ a livré sur Mars, ceux-là ajouté à notre pouvoir de régénération rééquilibrera les forces en présence. La matière a désintégré le gouvernail, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais finir par se reconstituer ! Les Walkyries nous surpassent, en tout… et elles ont Alban !

Yattaran se tourna vers son capitaine, poings serrés.

- Qu'est-ce que ces monstres ont fait au gamin ? ! rugit le massif pirate.

Mimay avança de deux pas dans le claquement de ses talons.

- Nos pouvoirs de suggestion sont grands, répondit-elle alors la Niflung. Et les Walkyries ont développé leurs dons dans tous les domaines. Alban est si jeune, il a dû leur être relativement facile de prendre le contrôle de son esprit… Le petit n'est absolument pas responsable de ses actes !

- Il est évident que j'avais une marionnette face à moi, soupira Albator. Car je ne pourrais jamais croire qu'il se serait volontairement retourné contre nous, se serait mis au service de celles qui veulent lui voler son héritage ! Il va falloir le sauver, lui aussi, si tant que cela soit possible… Mais ce n'est pas notre priorité.

- Nous sommes en orbite de Mars, renseigna soudain Toshiro, provoquant instantanément une hausse conséquente de la tension à bord !

- Et le colonel Vermon tient son engagement, reprit Kei. Sa navette vient de se poser sur notre pont d'envol 4 et il va t'amener devant le Conseil de Gaïa.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, marmonna à nouveau Yattaran. C'est un piège grossier, capitaine !

- Oui, mais nous sommes deux à jouer cette partie. Nous verrons bien au final qui va le plus se servir de l'autre et l'emporter ! conclut le grand pirate balafré en quittant la passerelle dans un envol de cape.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Vaélysse, la seule femme du Conseil de Gaïa fit la grimace.

- Il n'était pas plutôt prévu que c'était enchaîné qu'il devait comparaître devant nous ? grinça-t-elle. Ainsi qu'y était parvenu Ezra avant la nouvelle trahison de son jeune frère ? Ou mieux encore à l'état de cadavre ?

- Tout comme lui, nous ne sommes pas en position de faire la fine bouche, maugréa Karvyn le leader du Conseil. L'équation est simple avec à la totale supériorité des Walkyries : il a besoin de notre nouvelle technologie et nous de son concentré de matière noire que nous sommes bien incapables de maîtriser !

- On aurait pu se contenter d'escamoter la Niflung de son bord en ce but, grinça également Locard.

- Je crains qu'elle n'aurait préféré s'autodétruire, si c'est en son pouvoir, plutôt que de collaborer, remarqua Neski le secrétaire de l'assemblée.

- Comme si on lui aurait demandé son avis, comme ces Walkyries l'ont fait avec le gamin dont nous avions déjà tenté en vain de nous servir. Elles ont réussi, elles ! poursuivit Vaélysse. Et nous, on va se plier aux exigences de ce pirate maudit ?

- Dans un premier temps, sourit Karvyn. Nous disposons d'un atout qu'il ne soupçonne pas. Et notre collaboration sera effectivement très éphémère, le temps en effet d'apprendre à contrôler la matière noire !

- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ vient d'arriver au Colisée, prévint Neski.

Absolument pas rassuré quant au véritable sort qui pouvait lui être réservé, mais le dissimulant sous son masque de froideur le plus impénétrable, Albator avait parcouru plusieurs escaliers monumentaux, avant de remonter une allée gigantesque bordée d'arcades, au sol recouvert d'un tapis rouge marqué du symbole du Conseil de Gaïa, mais surtout désagréablement jalonnée par des soldats en armes.

Les douze membres du Conseils de Gaïa occupaient une position surélevée, sous une rosace qui laissait passer un éblouissant flot de lumière.

Et, dans le fond, c'était sans nul doute cela qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise depuis qu'il était descendu de la navette de l'_Eréthée_ du colonel Vermon. La clarté, c'était tout ce dont il n'avait plus l'habitude depuis treize décennies, s'étant par ailleurs parfaitement adapté aux presque ténèbres de l'_Arcadia_ qui faisaient écho à celles de son cœur.

Il releva soudain la tête, sourire ironique aux lèvres, parlant avant que Karvyn ne puisse le faire.

- En fait, je suis venu revendiquer le chargement que j'avais permis qu'on vous livre, il y a quelques temps de cela ! jeta-t-il. Je saurai en faire bien meilleur usage que vous !

- Cela demande à être discuté, rétorqua Karvyn.

* * *

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, continuait de répéter en boucle Yattaran.

- Dis-le encore une fois et je te colle un nouveau pain, prévint Kei. Et tu sais que je peux t'envoyer au sol !

- Il suffirait que ces entogés changent d'avis, et préfèrent se débarrasser direct d'un de leurs deux ennemis que notre capitaine serait cuit. Il ne peut rien contre les régiments de gardes qui cernent le Colisée, même lui ! Ils nous ont déjà emprisonnés, nous n'avons pas à les sous-estimer, gronda toujours le massif pirate. On s'est jetés dans la gueule du loup, pour l'espoir illusoire de sauver Alban par un apport de technologie. Les entogés du Conseil peuvent pourtant tout avoir sans trop d'efforts…

- Non, ils étudient les Niflungs depuis aussi longtemps que nous, intervint Mimay. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront me contraindre à les servir, et donc à activer la matière noire.

Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

- Cela signifie donc qu'ils ont d'autres projets en tête et que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'ils peuvent être, Albator le premier ! Mais attendons d'abord de récupérer notre capitaine !

* * *

Comme Albator atteignait, toujours sauf, la sortie du Colisée, deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles d'Alban ? haleta Erys Trubel.

- Je ne crois pas que vous avez envie de les connaître, marmonna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Si, je vous en prie, insista Glad Trubel.

- Il est aux mains des Walkyries qui en ont fait leur Sous-Amiral, c'est-à-dire qu'il vient de passer devant moi sur la liste du Conseil de Gaïa des personnes à abattre ! laissa tomber le grand pirate balafré avant de reprendre sa marche vers la navette devant le ramener à son cuirassé.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Inquiète, Kei était venue à l'appartement de son capitaine qui s'y était littéralement réfugié depuis son retour du Conseil de Gaïa.

- Alors, crache vite le morceau, ça cessera de te miner : qu'as-tu lâché comme concessions à cette bande de politicards constipés et vicieux ?

- Trop de choses.

- Et de ces choses, quelle est la pire ? poursuivit la blonde jeune femme, en dépit d'un petit de geste de Mimay pour la prier de ménager le grand pirate balafré qui affichait sa mine des plus mauvais jours.

- Un Observateur, à ce bord…

- Un espion, rectifia de fait machinalement Kei en serrant ses poings gantés. Tu as laissé le Conseil placer un infiltré à notre bord ! ?

- Un infiltré dont nous n'ignorons rien, remarqua Albator tout en continuant de tourner obstinément le dos à son interlocutrice, semblant être coulé dans le marbre bien que les inflexions de sa voix trahissent une tension extrême.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que nous ayons fait particulièrement la connaissance de militaires de Gaïa ces derniers temps, grinça la blonde en combinaison rose et collante comme une seconde peau à ses formes parfaites et pleines là où il le fallait.

- Ben, et moi alors ? tiqua Yama en apparaissant.

- J'ai précisé « ces derniers temps », rétorqua Kei avec un regard toujours aussi tendre pour le spectre. Je te croyais omnipotent depuis que tu avais passé l'arme à gauche !

- Disons que j'explore les dimensions. Ma mort ne tourne pas autour de vos vies, je viens effectivement seulement d'arriver. Alors, on dirait que ce vieux grincheux têtu a fini par en venir à mon plan énoncé il y a plus de trente ans de cela ! ?

- Oui. On va décréter pour ma dignité qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… Mais on mais, je connais en effet celui qui va nous coller au plus près, le relais entre notre matière noire et la technologie flambant neuve des cuirassés de Gaïa – technologique soit-dit en passant dont notre _Arcadia_ est en train d'être équipé !

- Qui ? questionna enfin directement Kei.

- Vernom, le colonel de l'_Eréthée_, répondit alors la Niflung.

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que cela, remarqua Kei. Quand nous avons récupéré Alban, tu as épargné cet homme ! Tu ne le hais donc pas comme tous les autres militaires ou membres du Conseil de Gaïa !

- Mais Vernom demeure fidèle à sa flotte. Il est donc dangereux au possible et Albator a entièrement raison de redouter sa venue sur l'_Arcadia_, rectifia Yama, bras croisés, pensif. Et même si ce Vernom a sauvé Alban des désirs lubriques de son pédophile second, il n'obéit en effet qu'au Conseil. Et tout son séjour n'est qu'un prétexte pour trouver notre faiblesse, la renseigner, et permettre ensuite à ses pairs de venir tenter de nous faire le plus de mal possible, voire même d'en finir !

A la surprise des trois autres personnes présentes, Albator eut un ricanement qui finit même dans un petit rire.

Il se retourna alors à demi pour fixer de son œil froid et vide Kei, Mimay et Yama.

- Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter, on ne peut plus me faire du mal. Nous tous ici n'attendons plus que le couperet final… Mais pas avant d'avoir mis si possible la pâtée aux Walkyries et d'avoir sauvé d'elles la Terre ! Oui, Vermon sera à bord, c'est lui qui s'est proposé spontanément, cela aurait pu un autre choix qui là nous aurait entièrement pris au dépourvu ! Vermon, en ennemi, je sais déjà pas mal de choses de lui. Et il n'est pas question qu'il demeure seul, quel que soit le moment de sa présence à mon bord ! Toshiro, tu as déjà tes ordres à ce sujet !

- Et si Yama… ? tenta Kei.

- Il n'a pas le temps, je l'ai chargé d'une autre mission, coupa Albator.

- Pardon ? Yama, tu dois nous aider !

Le spectre secoua la tête de façon négative… mais à l'adresse du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je ne peux pas atteindre Alban. Quelque chose, ou plutôt un télépathe d'une puissance exceptionnelle me bloque. Je n'arrive pas jusqu'au gamin ! Je ne peux donc briser le lien entre l'Amirale des Walkyries et lui. Je suis donc incapable de communiquer avec lui pour tenter de le ramener à la raison. Mais, pire surtout, je ne peux plus faire d'autres tentatives !

- Comment cela ? ! aboya Albator en congédiant de son salon, d'un grand geste du bras Kei et Mimay.

- La télépathe Walkyrie, car il ne peut s'agir que d'une de ces créatures, va me repérer si j'essaye encore seulement une seule fois !

- Mais, que risques-tu ? Tu es mort ! ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour notre Alban. Si Ferno a le moindre doute, elle se débarrassera de son jeune Sous-Amiral ! Sa télépathe a sûrement déjà tout pompé de l'esprit de ce gamin, il ne lui sert que pour ce qu'il est : ton fils. Et elle se sert de lui comme d'un bouclier, autant de temps que cela fonctionnera et que tu retiendras les tirs de ton _Arcadia _!

- Je n'ai plus l'intention de me modérer, gronda alors Albator. Mon ultime guerre entre dans sa phase finale. Je vais tout donner. C'est parti ! Yama ?

- Oui ?

- Essaye encore de toucher l'esprit d'Alban. Il faut qu'il se réveille, qu'il sache au moins pourquoi je le combats et que je l'atomise !

- Albator !

- C'est ainsi, Yama. Il n'y a plus d'autre issue.

Et le spectre disparu, Albator se servit un verre de vin, mais se contentant de le humer.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Peut-être moins embarrassants que ceux de ses membres d'équipage, Albator avait préféré se retrouver devant les yeux électroniques du grand ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Il me manque tellement, Toshiro ! Dire que lorsque Trubel père m'a parlé de la navette de sauvetage, que j'ai su que Vermon ne pouvait pas remettre la main sur lui, j'ai cru si fort qu'il suffisait alors de quelques heures d'attente supplémentaires avant de pouvoir serrer Alban dans mes bras. J'ai espéré si fort que nous allions enfin pouvoir avoir une véritable relation père et fils ! Et là, ce que l'Amirale des Walkyries lui a fait… Même ceux du Conseil de Gaïa avaient été plus prévisibles avec cet implant !

- Je suis désolé, Albator, car moi je ne peux que diriger les tourelles de l'_Arcadia_ vers l'_Atlantide _!

- Je sais. Nous aurons à l'affronter. Sans doute plus d'une fois ! Et sa maîtrise de la matière rouge est inquiétante au possible.

- Les Walkyries ont dû vider son cerveau de toutes les informations, que ce soit à notre sujet ou sur ceux du Conseil, mais ils le lui ont bien rempli en retour, soupira l'ordinateur central.

- Dire que j'ai été certain, des années durant, que le pire pour cet enfant était de grandir sur un cuirassé maudit, avec des pirates immortels…

- Tu ne vas pas revenir avec ça ? gronda Toshiro. Alban s'est parfaitement épanoui et…

Albator secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Non, c'est durant les deux années passées avec les Trubel, au sein d'une vraie famille, qu'il est devenu un homme ! Crois-moi, Toshiro, ce garçon n'a pas encore eu une vie normale, ou alors juste un court laps de temps ! Un père et fils qui se combattent, c'est tolérable ?

- C'est une situation vieille comme les origines des univers, tout comme un frère tuant son propre frère, ce ne sont pas les exemples qui manquent !

- Je suis incapable de m'y résoudre…

- Il ne le faut d'ailleurs pas, fit rapidement le grand ordinateur. Même dans le plus noir désespoir, il t'est toujours resté une étincelle, qui t'a empêché de sombrer complètement.

- Une lueur qui a eu un nom, ou plutôt deux noms : Myna puis Alban. Mon petit garçon aurait tellement mérité de connaître plus longtemps sa maman…

- Toi, ça ne va vraiment pas, murmura le grand ordinateur. C'est la dernière ligne droite, après il n'y aura plus aucun combat !

- A une autre époque, je m'en serais réjoui…

- Capitaine, Vermon est à bord, renseigna Yattaran depuis la passerelle.

- Que Kei le dirige vers une chambre et qu'il s'y tienne à carreaux !

- Je m'en occupe, capitaine, fit la voix de la jeune femme.

- Où en sont-ils de l'installation du nouveau système de propulsion ?

- Ils en ont encore pour une journée. Les spécificités techniques de l'_Arcadia_ les déroutent assez.

Au claquement des talons au sol, Albator ne détourna pas la tête, préférant poser sa question.

- Tu effaceras leur mémoire de ce qu'ils auront vu à bord ?

- Comme je te l'ai promis.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils trahissent nos secrets.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce sujet.

- Bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre avant de pouvoir repartir, conclut le grand pirate balafré.

* * *

Erys leva ses prunelles claires sur son père.

- Alban est notre ennemi ?

- Oui.

- Les Walkyries ont fait de mon adorable ami en une effroyable machine de guerre, gémit le jeune homme blond.

- Elles ne sont pas entièrement responsables, poursuivit Glad alors qu'ils finissaient leur petit déjeuner, à quelques heures de quitter l'orbite de Mars.

- Comment cela ? Alban n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche ! Son passe-temps préféré a toujours été de s'occuper des fleurs blanches de sa serre !

- Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'en dépit de son naturel doux, il a toujours eu cette force en lui. C'est forcément héréditaire, et sa mère était une guerrière. Il a un mélange détonant en lui, et c'est cette grenade que l'Amirale des Walkyries ont dégoupillée !

- Et nous, on a un autre contrat ?

- Oui. Je te prends comme second, Erys. Yerlime a retrouvé ici son fiancé, elle ne veut plus le quitter. Erys Milden, te voilà promu !

- Ca va faire jaser… Je suis ton fils !

- Tu t'appelles aussi Milden. Et c'est lui que je veux à mes côtés.

- Je ne te quitte pas, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Tu sais, papa, je crois que je plains très fort le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Moi aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

_ Avec un petit gloussement de joie, le bébé rampa vers les deux grands bruns balafrés qui le saisirent d'un même geste pour le câliner entre eux._

_ - Notre petit est magnifique, et il pèse de plus en plus lourd, s'amusèrent-ils._

_ - Gnééééééé._

_ - Oui, c'est bien de toi que nous parlons, Alban, sourirent-il. Tu veux le prendre entièrement, Albator ?_

_ - Non, je crains de n'avoir jamais su prendre un bébé… Je pourrais le laisser tomber ou lui faire mal !_

_ - Des nèfles, vieux pirate ! Cet enfant est notre bénédiction, et ce depuis le premier cri de sa venue au monde !_

_ - Je sais. Mais c'est une bien lourde charge pour un si petit être, soupira Albator. Et je l'aime infiniment, même si j'ignore comment le lui témoigner !_

_ - Tu sauras, un jour, assura Yama._

* * *

_La mine un peu inquiète, Alban leva les yeux vers la poche de perfusion dont Doc Zéro s'était servi pour le transfuser après qu'il se soit vilainement coupé en réparant une tuyauterie._

_ - Avec Toshy, j'étudie la mécanique, mais il me parle aussi de biologie. Si ce sang n'est pas compatible avec le mien…_

_ Le docteur de l'Arcadia ébouriffa les boucles couleur de caramel du garçonnet de neuf ans._

_ - Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, assura-t-il. « Toshy » ? Ils le savent, l'intéressé et le capitaine ? Ce dernier n'apprécierait pas que tu sois si familier avec l'âme de notre cuirassé !_

_ - C'est lui qui l'a proposé, Toshy je veux dire, rit l'enfant qui sentait la vie revenir en lui avec le sang qui rentrait dans ses veines. Ce sang, Doc… ?_

_ - C'est celui de ton père, le même groupe sanguin, il ne te fera aucun mal, que du contraire ! jeta Doc Zéro avant de serrer les dents, conscient d'en avoir beaucoup trop dit !_

_ - Mon papa ? Il donne de son sang ?_

_ - Comme tous à bord. Même si nous sommes immortels, nous pouvons être blessés, et avoir besoin de notre propre sang en plus de nous régénérer par la matière noire. Dès lors, régulièrement, je complète les stocks de l'Infirmerie. Je sais donc quoi te donner, Alban !_

_ - Mais, moi, je n'ai jamais fait don de…_

_ - Tu es encore bien trop jeune, petit garçon !_

_ D'un geste doux, le Doc de l'Arcadia fit se rallonger l'enfant sur la table de soins._

_ - Détends-toi, je poserai la seconde pochette dans un instant. Ensuite, je te mettrai au repos._

_ - Le capitaine ne va pas apprécier. J'ai mon travail de mousse à faire à bord, c'est pour cela qu'il ravitaille et pille, pour me nourrir, ainsi que Yama. Je suis petit, mais je le sais !_

_ - Non, pas que pour ça. Et tu es précieux au possible pour notre capitaine !_

_ - Pourquoi ? s'étonna le garçonnet. Tu dis tant et pas assez, Doc ! ? Pourquoi ?_

_ - Le capitaine est ton papa…_

* * *

_Ne pouvant plus différer l'entretien, comme énoncé, Albator s'était rendu à l'appartement occupé par Alban._

_ - Nous avons à parler… Je ne peux plus ignorer à quel point tu as grandi, et que tu as quasiment ta place d'homme à prendre à ce bord. Tu auras plus de tâches, plus de responsabilités… Mais la première des choses qu'il faut que je t'avoue…_

_ Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune garçon._

_ - Tu es mon père. Ça, il y a longtemps que je le sais !_

_ - Mais… hoqueta Albator, interloqué comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie !_

_ - C'est Doc qui me l'a dit, il y a quelques années. Je l'avais cependant deviné depuis un bon moment._

* * *

A l'appel de Kao, la Walkyrie Ferno l'Amirale des Walkyries s'était précipitée à la niche de connexions de la télépathe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? !

- Ce jeune humain, il n'est pas comme les autres !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il rêve, il se souvient de certaines choses. Et s'il allait trop loin dans ces réminiscences, il pourrait échapper à mon contrôle !

- C'est impossible !

- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire, Amirale ! Ce jeune humain, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de…

- Si, il est ma meilleure arme, e je vais m'en servir, encore et encore ! Comme je vais m'amuser face à ce maudit pirate balafré ! Continue, Kao, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

- A tes ordres, fit docilement la télépathe en projetant une vague de contrôle qui effaça toute once de conscience en Alban qui plongea plus encore dans le sommeil, se retournant dans son lit en serrant la couette autour de lui en une dérisoire protection, les doux souvenirs s'effaçant totalement.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Ferno sourit à Alban qui venait d'entrer dans sa salle de réunion.

- Tu sais que pour un Humain tu es plutôt mignon ! jeta-t-elle tout de trac.

- Aucune idée… Je ne crois pas que quiconque m'ai jamais dit ce genre de chose, reconnut le jeune homme dont les joues avaient légèrement rosi.

- Si, je t'assure.

- Tu as côtoyé tant d'Humains ? remarqua Alban, sans aucune malice, juste de la curiosité dans ses prunelles d'un vert profond.

- Quelques-uns. Pour connaître ses ennemis, il faut les fréquenter ! Et mes pires adversaires sont des Humains, issus de cette planète qui fut bleue.

Alban fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Et je suis le seul d'entre eux à être de ton côté, pour les combattre ? En quoi suis-je différent d'eux ?

- Tu es magnifique !

- En dépit de mon inexpérience, je doute qu'il s'agisse là d'un argument guerrier très pertinent ?

- Oh que si ! Je peux t'assurer que ton seul visage est une arme redoutable !

- Non, vraiment pas, continua de protester doucement le jeune homme avec un petit sourire narquois. Peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas… compléta-t-il en passant le bout de son index gauche sur la balafre de sa joue.

L'Amirale des Walkyries accentua son sourire.

- C'est au contraire justement parce que tu affiches cette cicatrice que tu es une arme terrible. Je t'ai donné le meilleur des cuirassés, et le savoir qui va avec pour le commander.

- L'autre, il a exactement le même ! s'inquiéta Alban en prenant le verre de vin qui lui avait été rempli. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il a beaucoup plus bourlingué que moi ! Pourquoi l'écran de ma passerelle ne m'a pas renvoyé son image quand je l'ai interpellé ? Pourtant, lui, il a dû me voir ?

- Je l'espère bien ! ricana alors la Walkyrie. Et pour ta première question, seuls les systèmes de combat sont activés sur ton _Atlantide_. Ainsi, pas de déperditions d'énergie inutiles. Cela pourrait tout simplement te donner l'avantage à un moment déterminant !

- Je te fais confiance. Tu as récupéré ma navette après que mon père m'ait jeté du vaisseau à bord duquel nous voyagions… J'avais dû faire quelque chose de vraiment mal !

- Aucun souvenir de cela ? s'enquit Ferno, légèrement sur la défensive mais pas assez pour qu'Alban la perçoive.

- Je ne veux pas de ce passé !

- Kao pourrait te le rendre, suggéra l'Amirale des Walkyries.

- Et moi, je lui ai demandé de le garder enfoui. Mes souvenirs ne me sont pas utiles. Ils peuvent céder la place aux connaissances que tu as mises en moi pour me battre et t'aider à reprendre ma planète-mère ! J'ai plus besoin de savoir me battre et d'avoir un max d'infos sur mes ennemis, que de me soucier d'un passé où mon père m'a condamné à une mort certaine en m'abandonnant dans l'espace ! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, que Kao le garde bien enseveli dans ma mémoire, l'enfant et l'adolescent que j'étais ne m'aident en rien dans les affrontements à venir !

- Oui, dans cette attitude et ces propos, tu es bien un homme, Alban. Et, je te l'ai dit : un très bel homme en dépit encore de ton extrême jeunesse. Tu es mon Sous-Amiral et ce sera avec plaisir que je partagerai le pouvoir avec toi !

Alban fit pivoter le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, reposant le verre de vin vide.

- Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. C'est juste que je trouve cette Terre de toute beauté, que je ne veux pas que cet Albator la détruise à nouveau ou ne règne dessus sous prétexte qu'il l'a ressuscitée et en la réclamant pour prix de cet acte salvateur ! rugit Alban dans un sursaut de férocité, ses poings gantés serrés, sa crinière caramel plus en bataille que jamais !

L'Amirale des Walkyries continua de sourire, caressant de ses ongles vernis de noir le visage aux traits fins du jeune homme qui ronronna presque de contentement à ce contact, bien qu'elle ait l'épiderme relativement froid.

- Je suis venu prendre mes ordres, Amirale Ferno. Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu reprends l'_Atlantide_. Tu vas me retrouver l'_Arcadia_ et lui mettre la pâtée !

- Je vais avoir du mal face au stratège qui le commande…

- Kao va mettre en toi les connaissances nécessaires pour le combattre. Mes ordinateurs ont toutes ses tactiques en mémoire, tu vas les assimiler. Et tu seras à armes égales pour affronter cette monstruosité contre-nature qui tient la barre de l'_Arcadia _!

- Je ne l'aurai sans doute pas du premier coup… Je le crains… Je suis si jeune !

- Je te donnerai une flottille en appui. Oui, l'_Arcadia_ d'Albator ne tombera pas aux premières escarmouches. Mais je sais que tu auras l'ascendant sur lui ! Tu l'as dans le sang !

- Je pars dès que Shurale ma Grande Ordinatrice m'aura confirmé que nous sommes prêts à l'envol !

- Je serai de tout cœur avec toi, Alban. Et si tu étais vraiment en difficultés, c'est mon Armada qui viendra à ton secours !

- Merci. Je suis sur le départ, Ferno !

- Et au final tu vaincras, assura l'Amirale des Walkyries. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Alban !

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Je suis à tes ordres. Je me battrai pour Gaïa ma planète-mère, par amour elle. Et toi, je te servirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un mâle de toute beauté ? gloussa l'Amirale des Walkyries en refermant la broche qui fixait l'ample cape de cuir noir doublée de rouge sur les épaules d'Alban.

- Ce n'est pas confortable ! protesta le jeune homme. Elle est lourde, je me sens écrasé !

- Tu t'habitueras, sourit Ferno. Et ça te donne une allure folle !

- Ferno, tu es une Walkyrie, moi un Humain ! Ne joue donc pas à ça !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que tu saches vraiment de quoi tu parles…

- J'ai dix-sept ans, des hormones agitées ! Je ne sais pas entièrement ce que représente le sujet, mais je ressens tant d'émotions étranges, violentes même. Mais tu es si différente de moi ! Je crois que je n'aurais envie que d'une fille de mon espèce !

- Je te fais donc tant d'effet ?

- Tu me fascines, de façon plus scientifique je dirais. Tu as mis tant d'informations guerrières en moi, mais j'aimerais que Kao y intègre l'histoire des tiennes, vos raisons de venir jusqu'à ma planète-mère… Mais je suppose que cela ne sera pas… ?

- Non, c'est trop tôt. Et j'ai besoin de toi à la barre de l'_Atlantide_. Tu auras tes réponses, quand nous nous serons installés sur cette Gaïa que tu chéris tant et pour laquelle tu es prêt à verser ton sang, à donner ta vie !

Alban glissa dans l'étui fixé à sa cuisse le long pistolet de métal froid, et à la crosse de bois.

- J'ai hâte de la tester, sur ce capitaine de l'_Arcadia _! sourit le jeune homme, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ferno !

En un réflexe irréfléchi, elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses escarpins à talons aiguilles, pour embrasser goulument les lèvres pleines et fraîches d'Alban.

- Je te procurerai une femelle de ton espèce, un jour, promis !

- J'ai hâte, assura le jeune homme en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers le pont d'envol où se trouvait la navette devant le conduire à son cuirassé écarlate.

Ferno sourit et fit demi-tour également, plutôt assez satisfaite d'elle-même.

D'un revers de main, Alban balaya autant qu'il le pouvait ses lèvres souillées par le contact avec celles de l'Amirale des Walkyries.

« C'était comme avoir de la bave de grenouille en bouche ! Ecœurant… Mais qu'es-tu donc, Ferno ? Pourquoi notre association ? Je n'y comprends rien… Mais, aucune importance, je pars au combat, et je vais renvoyer ce pirate maudit à sa tombe éternelle ! ».

* * *

Ne pouvant quitter sa niche-prison, Kao la télépathe avait fait venir à elle l'Amirale des Walkyries.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit cette dernière, pas particulièrement préoccupée au demeurant, confiante en son pion lobotomisé envoyé à l'abattoir face au capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!

- Ce jeune Humain que j'ai à contrôler… Il est de plus en plus instable !

- Que veux-tu dire ? sursauta Ferno.

- Alban a atteint l'âge adulte. La matière noire, même infime en lui, que lui a transmise son père en le concevant. La matière rouge que tu as mise en lui pour le dominer et le contrôler. Ces matières commencent à le détraquer, à l'envahir ! Et toi et moi savons que ces matières ne sont pas maîtrisables, à mon niveau… Je le perds, à certains instants, et ils sont plus nombreux, et plus longs à mesure que le temps passe ! Il va t'échapper, Amirale !

- Je sais. Je m'en doutais. Il suffirait d'ailleurs juste qu'il croise le regard de son père, le vrai, celui qui a passé des années à le chercher pour le ramener sous son aile, pour qu'Alban doute de moi. Mais c'est ce dernier point que je veux éviter, enfin, pas avant d'avoir la Terre en ayant atomisé l'_Arcadia_ et son capitaine pour y parvenir !

- Quels sont mes ordres, Amirale Ferno ?

- Continue d'être en Alban, de le diriger. Il est mon pion, et j'ai mis entre ses mains le plus puissant cuirassé qui existe, la copie de ce démoniaque_ Arcadia _! Le temps va jouer pour moi. Et une fois que j'aurai gagné, je n'aurai plus besoin de quiconque ! Kao !

- Oui, Ferno ?

- Continue de faire rêver cet enfant Humain avec les souvenirs et futurs que nous avons mis en lui. Ça me plaît. Et il a une tâche à remplir pour moi ! Ensuite…

- Oui, Amirale ?

- Ensuite, retire-toi de son esprit et n'y laisse que ruines, qu'il ne soit plus qu'un légume !

- Ca le plaît, Ferno, notre Grande Guide !

- Et, à moi donc ! pouffa l'Amirale des Walkyries dans un grand rire.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

- Non, ça tu n'y arriveras jamais ! jeta soudain Mimay, rompant un interminable moment de silence, si pesant dans l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je crains pourtant de m'y être préparé depuis l'instant où j'ai dû abandonner Alban derrière moi, sur Miridaï, sachant que le Conseil et les officiers de Gaïa ne seraient plus dupes bien longtemps de mon pauvre petit secret… soupira le grand pirate balafré. Oui, c'est là que j'ai perdu mon enfant, quand ces turbines l'ont écrasé en salle des machines… Et dire que j'ignorais que le pire était à venir avec Ferno et ses Walkyries ! Elles ont pris mon garçon et en ont fait une machine de guerre que rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter…

- Albator, je…

- Mimay, est-ce que tu peux quelque chose ?

La Niflung secoua la tête, de façon négative.

- Albator, pourquoi crois-tu donc que j'ai été dévastée quand Ferno a révélé son armada, à proximité de Ganymède ? ! J'ai perçu en une fraction de seconde que durant leur exil puis leur exode, les Walkyries avaient évolué de façon étonnante, et que moi j'étais demeurée à mon niveau d'il y a cent trente ans ! Je suis presque aussi impuissante que toi, Albator ! Je sais que tu comptais souvent sur moi comme élément déterminant, que j'ai souvent été ce petit plus qui te donnait la victoire. Mais là, j'ai même plutôt l'impression d'être un boulet !

- Mimay, jamais je…

- J'attire les Walkyries comme une véritable balise. Où qu'il soit, l'_Arcadia_ ne sera jamais en sécurité. Ajoute à cela que leurs pouvoirs psychiques, et tous les autres qu'elles ont développé à l'extrême, ont certainement lobotomisé Alban pour obtenir toutes les infos sur nous – ce à quoi le Conseil de Gaïa n'était pas parvenu – fait que nous sommes condamnés, quel que soit le cas de figure des combats à venir. Et tout est de ma faute !

- Pardon ?

- En venant à ce bord, je vous ai tous mis en danger… Et ce depuis le premier jour… hoqueta la Niflung, le verre tremblant entre ses doigts alors que des frissons, de peur, l'agitaient toute entière.

- J'ai fait appel aux Niflungs, rappela Albator, la mine grave, l'œil sombre. A ma volonté, la matière noire a été déchaînée sur la Terre, la ravageant… Je suis le premier et le seul responsable. Et j'ai à mener le pire combat de ma vie…

- Tu penses qu'il faudra en arriver à… ?

- Oui. Car Alban ne lâchera jamais prise, les Walkyries l'ont programmé ainsi, comme jadis l'implant mis en lui par le Conseil de Gaïa pour m'abattre à bout portant, enfin selon la première opportunité de me tuer qui se serait présentée à lui ! Et puis, il… Je veux que tu me le dises, Mimay !

- Mon peuple peut détruire un esprit, le rendre léthargique à jamais. Et Ferno ne prendra aucun risque, et ne laissera jamais repartir Alban intact !

Albator serra les poings.

- Et ce pouvoir, tu l'as aussi, sur nous tous à ce bord ? s'inquiéta le grand pirate balafré. J'aurais sans nul doute avoir cette question dès le premier jour !

- Tu es un humain, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je peux influer sur vos pensées, même sur vos actes, mais je ne peux vous faire aucun mal. Et il est hors de question que cela arrive jamais. J'ai dédié ma vie à ce vaisseau, à son capitaine. Cela ne changera jamais. Et moi je dispose naturellement d'une longévité de plusieurs siècles !

La bouche de la Niflung esquissa une grimace.

- Cela n'aide en rien à la situation présente, reprit-elle. Pardonne-moi.

- Je n'attendais rien que cette confirmation…

- Albator, que…

- Je peux blinder mon cœur, oublier qu'il s'est un jour ranimé. Nous allons au combat !

- Mais, et Alban ?

- Je vais atomiser son _Atlantide _! Ensuite, ma matière noire s'occupera de la rouge des Walkyries !

Albator se leva, reposant son verre qui se brisa sous la violence de son geste.

- C'est parti ! Préparons-nous à repartir dans les ténèbres de nos cœurs perdus, ou à être enfin détruits ! Je ne peux plus tergiverser. Bientôt, ce sera la confrontation finale !

- J'en suis tellement triste, Albator.

- Non, j'ai toujours su que la venue d'un enfant innocent sur un vaisseau pirate maudit était une hérésie. En lui permettant de venir au monde, j'ai quelque part prononcé sa sentence de mort ! Au moins, Alban partira de ma main, et non de toutes les horreurs qui ont voulu se servir de lui pour m'atteindre et me détruire avant l'heure ! Je reprends le contrôle, entier, ça me change, et ça fait plutôt plaisir !

- Je suis tellement désolée, soupira Mimay en libérant ses larmes.

- Ne le soit pas, tout s'éclaircit enfin. Oui, tout est clair, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis tant de décennies ! Une objection, Mimay ?

- Et si la matière blanche nous aidait ?

- La matière blanche ? C'est quoi ?

- Elle surpasse la noire et la rouge, elle purifie tout. Et en même temps c'est la pire vague destructrice qui soit ! Il faut le Temple, et le transmetteur. Les deux synchronisés, c'est l'arme absolue, l'armada des Walkyries n'y résisterait pas.

- Et ils sont où, tes temples et conducteur de matière ?

- Aucune idée. Je crois qu'ils n'existent que dans nos légendes !

- Merci pour ton instructif discours, Mimay. Moi, j'ai un plan de bataille à planifier. Je vais tuer mon fils !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Mais tu ne l'as pas dit à Albator, releva Toshiro.

- A quoi bon lui marteler une évidence ? Il l'a compris dès l'instant où l'_Atlantide_ d'Alban a désintégré notre gouvernail !

Mimay eut un profond soupir.

- Nous ne sommes absolument pas de taille ! Tout comme elles ont évolué, ont renforcé leurs pouvoirs naturels, s'en sont créés d'autres, les Walkyries ont fait de la matière rouge une abomination dix fois pire que la noire !

- Quelles sont les intentions d'Albator ? reprit le Grand Ordinateur. Hormis celles de libérer Alban de tous ses tourments en mettant un terme à sa jeune vie ?

- Il vient de s'accrocher de tous ses espoirs à la légende de la matière blanche.

- Nous retournons vers la Terre, commenta de fait Toshiro. Et ensuite ?

- Je crois qu'il a l'intention de la passer au peigne fin pour trouver le Temple, mettre la main sur le Transmetteur, et projeter la matière blanche sur l'_Atlantide_ et les cuirassés oursins de Ferno !

- Ce serait une bonne idée si on avait des semaines ou des mois devant nous, et aucun bâtiment hostile alentours. Et aussi si ces Temple et Transmetteur étaient réels et non une légende de ton peuple, Mimay ! C'est une légende, ou y a-t-il un soupçon de réalité dans l'idée insensée que tu as mise en Albator ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. La légende de la matière blanche est née bien avant ma naissance, s'excusa la Niflung. Tout comme pour l'Arbre Millénaire.

- Allons bon, c'est quoi ça encore ? s'impatienta Toshiro en clignotant et en cliquetant à tout va.

- Ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une divinité pour les Niflungs, et ce depuis la nuit des temps.

- Et un seul Niflung a-t-il vu cet Arbre ?

- Non, avoua Mimay en se retirant, tête basse.

* * *

- Toc, toc.

- On a déjà joué à ça, Yama. Et vu que tu te balades parfaitement visible à ce bord, tu ne me prends pas au dépourvu.

Le spectre de Yama s'assit sur une banquette du salon de l'appartement où Prentil avait été installé depuis le départ de Pluton.

- Alors, tu te plais à bord ? interrogea le brun borgne et balafré.

- On essaye de rendre mon séjour le plus confortable possible. Mais je suis chirurgien et je dirige des cliniques privées. Je n'ai rien à faire sur un vaisseau pirate !

- Mais nous ne pouvions pas non plus te laisser sur Mars, objecta le spectre. Le Conseil de Gaïa ne devait plus ignoré que tu avais trafiqué des semaines durant les bilans médicaux d'Alban afin de retarder au maximum les véritables interrogatoires. Tu aurais payé le prix fort pour cette trahison.

- Comme si cela ne sera pas le cas une fois que je retournerai sur Ganymède !

Yama secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Non, tu as fait partie des négociations qu'Albator a menées devant le Conseil de Gaïa.

- Le chantage, rectifia Prentil.

- Le marchandage, préféra corriger à son tour le chirurgien. Aucune des deux parties n'était vraiment en position de force. Et si ton capitaine et toi croyez que le Conseil tiendra ses engagements une fois tout terminé. D'ailleurs, qui sait ceux qui seront encore là pour faire le bilan !

Yama ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Si tu avais seulement idée de tout ce qu'Albator et ce vaisseau ont traversé. On ne va pas se laisser arrêter maintenant !

- Tu es mort, Yama, remarqua Prentil avec ironie.

- Je suis au courant. Ce qui fait que je suis le seul qui survivra à tout !

- Avez-vous une chance entre le Conseil de Gaïa et les Walkyries ? interrogea le chirurgien après un long moment de silence. Et je veux la vérité. Après tout, je suis aux premières loges pour partager votre sort !

- J'avouerai que ça n'a jamais été aussi juste, fit alors Yama. Le Conseil de Gaïa et les alliances nouées avec les autres coalitions des univers pour nous traquer où que nous soyions nous ont rendu l'immortalité bien parsemée d'escarmouches ! Mais rien ne nous a jamais préparés aux Walkyries… et à leur Sous-Amiral !

- Je suis désolé que ton ami ait à se battre contre son propre fils… L'Alban que j'ai connu était un adolescent attachant, au cœur énorme, et adorant son père !

- Oui, « était », soupira Yama en se levant. A présent, il n'est plus que notre ennemi, avec un monstrueux cuirassé de guerre entre les mains, surchargé de matière rouge qu'il contrôle alors que le nôtre sur la noire est à chaque fois un challenge sur l'issue de son utilisation.

- A bientôt, Yama.

- Je te tiendrai au courant, Prentil. Nous te ramènerons chez toi dès que possible !

- Merci.

Avec un sourire complice, le spectre se retira, prenant la porte comme tout le monde, sauf qu'il la traversa.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- Et comment on est supposés trouver un Temple à la surface d'une planète comme la Terre qui est pour trois-quarts sous eaux et un quart en végétations ?

- En fait, je comptais assez sur toi, Toshiro, rétorqua paisiblement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ca, je m'en doutais un peu ! Mais cela prendra du temps, même pour moi !

- Fais au mieux. Mais tu sais autant que moi que le temps est compté !

- Et moi, je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire d'un Transmetteur qui n'existe que dans la mémoire de la dernière de sa race ? jeta Vernom qui se tenait près de la console de Kei présentement occupée au cœur du cuirassé à procéder à une inspection des installations.

L'officier de la flotte de Gaïa croisa les bras.

- Vous ne me ferez pas réellement croire que quelqu'un d'aussi terre à terre que vous a avalé le conte de votre Niflung ! ?

- Il y a toujours un fond de vérité dans… siffla Mimay en avançant prestement de deux pas.

- Comme si c'était le moment de mettre des élucubrations dans la caboche de votre ami, poursuivit sèchement Vermon. Et à quoi bon balayer de scans la surface de la Terre alors que l'Amirale des Walkyries s'apprête à revenir pour l'estocade finale ? Elle a fini d'ourdir son plan durant les années de disparition d'Alban, et il s'est jeté tout cuit entre ses griffes ! Maintenant, elle n'attendra plus ! La flotte de Gaïa est prête… L'êtes-vous, Albator ?

- Cette fois, oui !

Vermon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sursaut.

- Si vous ne l'étiez pas toutes les fois précédentes, je me demande sincèrement ce que vous nous réservez. Bien qu'en réalité, je pense que vous n'avez jamais été si peu préparé à affronter votre ennemi !

- Ça vous va bien de parler de sincérité à vous qui êtes là en espion ! rétorqua dans un aboiement le grand pirate balafré. Tout comme il est impensable que je vous affranchisse de mes intentions !

- En avez-vous seulement ? grinça encore l'officier de la flotte de Gaïa alors qu'Albator quittait la passerelle, suivi par Mimay, mettant ainsi terme à une discussion qui lui déplaisait souverainement.

« Et en plus, ce gars en uniforme bariolé a entièrement raison ! ».

* * *

Albator avait rempli de vin le verre de Mimay, il versa une autre rasade dans un deuxième verre qu'il fit glisser le long de la table vers Yama qui était apparu à l'autre bout, avant de s'asseoir avec le sien entre les mains.

- L'Amirale des Walkyries viendra vers la Terre, tôt ou tard, et plutôt assez rapidement ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Alors les 2T ou pas, je la recevrai avec au moins toute la matière noire dont l'_Arcadia_ est chargé ! Ça peut ne pas ressembler à un plan, mais c'est le seul que nous ayons !

- Avec le système de propulsion de Gaïa, nous serons encore plus rapides et agiles qu'avant. Les cuirassés oursins des Walkyries ont beau virevolter sur eux-mêmes et tirer de toutes leurs épines, ils auront du mal à nous suivre et à nous verrouiller ! se réjouit Yama. Sans compter que tu auras l'appui de la Flotte du Conseil. Cette combinaison sera imparable ! Je l'ai toujours su !

- Hum, ça on en reparlera si on ne finit pas à l'état d'épave ! ironisa Albator.

Il se tourna vers la Niflung.

- Aucune idée, je suppose de ce à quoi ton Temple peut bien ressembler ?

- Pas la moindre, reconnut Mimay.

* * *

Oale, la seconde de l'Amirale Ferno était venue à l'appartement de cette dernière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à tourner ainsi en rase-motte, au plus près possible du sol, cet _Arcadia _? siffla Oale.

Ferno eut un petit geste négligent de la main.

- Je suppose qu'en désespoir de cause, Mimay a parlé de la légende de la matière blanche ! Il n'était que temps pour donner un os à ronger à cet obstiné pirate et détourner son attention. Il lui faudra s'arracher à cette quête minutieuse pour nous faire face, cela risque de le prendre un peu de court malgré tout !

L'Amirale des Walkyries se leva.

- Par curiosité, j'ai longtemps cherché le Temple. Aux dernières nouvelles, il se trouverait sur notre nouveau fief ! Légende, ou pas, pas question de laisser ce pirate mettre la main dessus… Ou plutôt, ce serait une bonne occasion de l'attirer hors de son cuirassé ! Oui, une opportunité à ne pas rater ! Oale !

- Oui, Amirale ?

- Qu'Alban se mette en action !

Sortant de rêves déjà oubliés, Alban se redressa comme un automate dans son lit, le regard vide, les mains à plat sur le drap.

- Lève-toi et apprête-toi, ordonna Kao la télépathe. Ton _Atlantide_ est prêt à se diriger vers la Terre !

Et docilement, le jeune homme obéit.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

L'air ennuyé, Albator avait suivi les multiples projections que Toshiro avaient envoyées sur l'écran du salon de son appartement, son pied botté martelant frénétiquement le sol.

- Et c'est quoi, ces horreurs architecturales ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de pirater un pied-à-terre, et certainement un aussi moche !

- Tu cherches un Temple, j'ai sorti de mes bases de données différents modèles au fil des millénaires, et selon plusieurs traditions toutes aussi ancestrales.

- Si c'était aussi gros, ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à trouver sur une planète totalement vide, grinça le grand pirate balafré. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit au fond d'un des océans !

- Tiens tu fais dans l'ironie, toi ? remarqua l'Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je crois qu'en cent-trente ans, j'avais pris l'agréable habitude que rien ne me résiste. Et là depuis plus de trois ans, j'essuie des échecs – j'ai perdu Alban, deux fois, presque trois fois !… Je suis en-dessous de tout. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'arrive pas à localiser un Temple sur un sol désert ! Si on s'en sort, il ne sera pas aisé de se reconstruire une réputation.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ta réputation ? gloussa encore Toshiro.

- Hum, être un pirate redouté de tous, ça élimine pas mal d'adversaires qu'on ne croisera jamais. Ce n'est pas une question de réputation, mais c'était bien pratique !

Le Grand Ordinateur eut quelques cliquetis, comme une protestation.

- Tu regrettes les dix-sept dernières années ? Alban ?

- Pas un instant ! se révolta Albator dans un sursaut. C'est juste que j'ai eu un cœur et qu'on me l'a arraché, et j'en souffre comme jamais ! Et je crains de ne jamais pouvoir redevenir ce monstre de froideur sanguinaire qui a détruit la Terre, même si je ne voulais que la protéger au fond !

- Moi, ça me va que tu sois redevenu humain, même si moi je suis une machine !

- Oui, à moi aussi, avoua Albator en esquissant un sourire.

* * *

Seuls sur la passerelle, Kei et Yattaran veillaient sur l'_Arcadia_ qui volait de nuit, ses puissants projecteurs éclairant la forêt tropicale qui se recomposait sur le continent qui avait été jadis celui de l'Amérique du Sud.

Le massif pirate au bandana et t-shirt qui moulait son buste jeta un regard à la jeune femme blonde qui finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

- Toi qui suis aveuglement le capitaine, bien que tu disposes de tes deux yeux, dis-moi pourquoi nous cherchons un mirage au lieu de finir de nous préparer à affronter l'armada des Walkyries et à contrer l'inévitable traîtrise des cuirassés de Gaïa – car ce sera soit si nous avons l'avantage, soit pour participer à la curée finale ! ?

- Il n'y a pas plus de préparatifs à faire, répondit Kei, en évitant néanmoins le regard de son vieil ami de combats. Mimay a répété en simulateur. Elle suivra les ordres du capitaine, le moment venu. Nous tenterons notre chance, comme nous l'avons toujours fait ! Sauf qu'un petit plus sera toujours bienvenu, même…

- Même ? insista Yattaran.

- Même si ce plus se nomme plutôt espoir qu'une arme véritable ! Si un tel pouvoir existait, il y a longtemps que cela serait connu et qu'il aurait été utilisé ! Alors, toujours rien sur ton scan ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Rien du tout.

* * *

A la barre de son _Atlantide_, menaçant cuirassé rouge, Alban observait les étoiles qui filaient tels des traits de lumière autour des verrières de la passerelle.

- Shurale ?

- Tu peux te détendre, Alban, nous n'arriverons pas en vue de la Terre avant quatre jours.

- Tant que ça ?

- Ferno a emmené son armada loin. Elle lui a fait opérer une boucle, pour attirer les flottilles de Gaïa avant de se retourner et qu'un autre nuage rouge les prenne par le flanc ! Mais nous ne sommes pas pressés, notre adversaire ne fait que survoler la surface de la planète.

- Je suppose…

- C'est une certitude, souffla à l'oreille du jeune homme la projection fantomatique de Kao la télépathe.

Alban se ressaisit.

- Tout va bien, Alban ? interrogea Shurale l'Ordinatrice Centrale.

- La situation est sous contrôle. Nous avons le temps. Je vais me reposer.

- Oui, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, murmura Kao. Tu auras un sommeil sans rêves perturbateurs, je te le promets !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Albator eut un ricanement.

- Ce Temple semble tout droit sorti d'une de tes bases de données, Toshiro ! Il ressemble juste à un gros gâteau de pierres !

- Des escaliers, un parvis, des colonnes pour former une immense rotonde qu'est ce chapiteau pourvu d'une sorte de clocher, détailla Mimay. C'est bien un temple.

- Comme dans l'antiquité ! ajouta Kei.

- On l'a trouvé, capitaine ! compléta Yattaran qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

D'autres pirates sur la passerelle rugirent de plaisir, se congratulant et se tournant vers la passerelle, la mine confiante et plus respectueuse que jamais.

Mais de tous, c'était Albator le plus dubitatif !

- Comment était-il possible de manquer cette structure de plusieurs kilomètres carrés de superficie ? Nous sommes déjà passés par ces coordonnées. Nous avons déjà survolé ce lieu !

- Peut-être que comme dans ces contes millénaires, il n'apparaît que le moment venu, hasarda la Niflung.

- Ah oui, et combien de fois aurions-nous dû passer et repasser avant qu'il ne daigne se montrer ?

- Il est là, c'est tout ce qui importe, intervint Kei. Que vas-tu faire, Albator ?

Le grand pirate balafré fixa Mimay.

- Que dis ton conte d'elfe une fois le Temple sous le nez ? Que dois-je faire ? Où est ton Transmetteur ?

- Dans la plus grande des salles j'imagine, la salle des prières, récita la Niflung que nimbait soudain une aura verdâtre, comme si elle ne se contrôlait pas et que c'étaient bien les histoires de son peuple qui se manifestaient au travers d'elle. Ce sera un sceptre, plus facile à manipuler. Ensuite, il deviendra le Transmetteur, quand ce sera nécessaire. Et il projetera la matière blanche.

- Ca me paraît un peu simple au vu de la puissance à contrôler, déjà que tout l'_Arcadia_ parvient tout juste à contenir le peu de matière noire qu'il transporte avec lui ! Mais on dirait bien que ton conte est réel, Mimay. J'y vais !

- Avec moi, capitaine, comme il se doit, déclara Yattaran.

- Oui, comme il se doit.

- Je…

- Non, Mimay.

- Je suis une Niflung, et ce Temple est issu de mon peuple. Je…

- S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, plus personne ne pourrait maîtriser la matière noire qui inonde ce bord ! Tu dois rester. Yattaran et moi prenons une navette et nous allons sur Terre.

- Et moi aussi, fit Yama. S'il y a des ondes spectrales, je les percevrai peut-être…

- Comme si je pouvais me débarrasser de toi, sourit Albator en quittant la passerelle dans un envol de cape.

* * *

Sur leurs gardes, Albator regrettant pour sa part que les renforts en métal de ses hautes bottes ne claquent et ne se répercutent que trop clairement dans les couloirs et salles à l'acoustique parfaite, les trois amis avaient entrepris de fouiller un Temple qui semblait plus vaste encore de l'extérieur que vu depuis leur cuirassé qui continuait de surveiller les lieux !

- Depuis combien de temps parcourons-nous ce Temple ?

- Impossible à mesurer, nos montres se sont arrêtées à l'heure de notre entrée par le grand porche, renseigna Yattaran. Mes pieds en revanche me disent que cela fait assez longtemps !

- Si seulement on pouvait savoir si on va dans la bonne direction… Yama ?

- J'ai honte à l'admettre, mais tout ici est mort ! Je suis aussi perdu que vous !

- Génial…

* * *

Sous bouclier d'invisibilité, la navette du jeune capitaine de l'_Atlantide_ s'était posée du côté opposé du Temple par lequel Albator et ses deux amis étaient entrés.

La chape de camouflage le dissimulant ainsi que les quatre Walkyries d'escorte, ils avaient à leur tour pénétré dans le Temple, le fouillant à leur tour.

* * *

De la pointe de son gravity saber, Albator avait marqué certains coins de mur, aussi à la vue d'un premier trait dans la pierre, il avait compris qu'ils tournaient à nouveau en rond. En revanche, la salle où le trio déboucha n'avait rien à voir avec le couloir qu'ils avaient vu la première fois !

Sous un puits de lumière se trouvait une sorte de stèle, avec un sceptre fiché dedans, mais au contraire d'un trident qui avait trois pointes, celui-là n'en avait que deux et donc pouvait passer pour un « bident ».

Seulement un autre groupe était également présent. Des Walkyries en combinaison noire et casquées, entourant une personne dont la silhouette qui leur tournait le dos évoquait irrésistiblement celle du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

En plus de son gravity saber, Albator se saisit de son cosmogun, prêt au combat, pour le Bident.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Alban, est-ce que c'est toi ? souffla Albator, d'une voix altérée que ses deux amis ne lui avaient jamais connue, tout aussi inquiets de son absence de passage à l'action !

L'inconnu, quoique, tendit le bras vers le Bident, l'arrachant de son socle, et sa mine ravie pouvait se deviner aisément. Il se retourna, confirmant les pires craintes du grand pirate balafré.

- Alban… Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait de toi… ?

Devant sa réplique presque parfaite, jusqu'au moindre clou de la combinaison de cuir et des hautes bottes, jusqu'au drapé de sa cape majestueuse doublée de rouge, sauf que le jeune homme en dépit de sa crinière caramel disposait toujours de deux magnifiques prunelles vert émeraude.

- C'est toi, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _? fit en retour Alban, avec un brin de curiosité. Ta légende est en sacrée perte de vitesse, tu t'es encore fait battre sur le fil !

Intimant à ses quatre Walkyries de demeurer en retrait, Alban s'avançant, le Bident entre les mains.

Faisant de même à l'adresse de Yattaran et de l'invisible spectre, Albator se rapprocha, rengainant son cosmogun mais pas le gravity saber.

- Je suis moi aussi venu pour ce sceptre ! rugit-il. Je suis plus âgé et plus expérimenté que toi. Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de te le reprendre ?

- Essaye toujours ? le nargua le jeune homme alors qu'à l'horreur de Yama, seul à les percevoir, des volutes noires et rouges s'exhalaient du corps d'Alban, tels des serpents de mauvais augures.

Et dans le soudain pesant silence, la lame du gravity saber et la hampe du Bident se heurtèrent en un mortel duel.

Yattaran marmonna entre ses dents.

- Que dis-tu dans ta courte barbe hirsute ? fit Yama.

- Que Kei a trop bien formé Alban aux subtilités de l'escrime !

- Oui, et son père aussi ! Le gosse est bon, et les Walkyries l'ont pourvu de facultés supplémentaires !

Le ballet entre deux bretteurs qui n'auraient jamais dû s'affronter avait duré de longues minutes, sans que l'un d'eux ne semble prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Repoussant une fois de plus l'assaut de son fils, Albator se saisit de la hampe du sceptre, le bloquant sur place.

- On joue à présent qui va lâcher le premier ? gronda-t-il.

- Il est à moi et ça ne se discute pas ! siffla Alban.

L'un et l'autre tordant la hampe, en sens opposé, ils se retrouvèrent avec chacun la moitié du sceptre dans la main !

Un grondement accompagné du rugissement caractéristique de puissants réacteurs secoua le Temple tout entier.

- L'_Arcadia _? hasarda Yattaran.

- Non, ce n'est pas sa voix, souffla Albator, indécis, ne sachant trop que faire quelques fractions de seconde.

- Exact, c'est mon _Atlantide _!

Les prunelles vertes d'Alban se troublèrent.

- Mais qui es-tu donc ?

Aussi invisible que Yama, Kao frémit.

- Ah non, je ne vais pas perdre le contact maintenant avec cet humain ! ?

- Alban, tu m'entends ? jeta par réflexe Albator, tout en glissant la moitié de sceptre à sa ceinture, avant de tendre le bras vers son fils, mais de l'autre releva tout aussi machinalement la lame de son gravity saber.

En un réflexe tout aussi fulgurant, Alban se tourna vers la Walkyrie la plus proche, sortit le pistolet l'étui de son ceinturon et tira sur son père, le touchant au-dessus de la main droite.

Se concentrant, la télépathe Walkyrie se retrouva à voir la situation par les yeux de son pantin, et donc le contrôle des opérations.

- On retourne à l'_Atlantide_, siffla Alban. Et toi, vieux pirate, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je vais venir te reprendre ma moitié de sceptre !

- Avec plaisir ! gronda Albator, même si en cet instant, il réalisait parfaitement qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang, une artère sectionnée net par le tir du jeune homme.

Battant en retraite, chacun disposant d'une moitié de trésor, les deux groupes quittèrent les lieux.

* * *

Doc Zéro ayant ligaturé l'artère, posé un solide pansement et transfusé son patient, il l'avait laissé retourner à son appartement où une Niflung l'attendait avec impatience et inquiétude.

Et au récit du grand pirate balafré, elle n'avait que plus frémi !

- Albator ? Pourquoi espérer, envers et contre tout ? ! Ca va te tuer !

- Alban avait le cosmogun à son côté, un tir en pleine poitrine m'aurait désintégré. Mais il s'est servi de l'arme de celle qui l'escortait ! Mimay, il reste quelque chose de lucide en lui, sauf qu'il n'en est absolument pas conscient !

- Mais tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

- Non. Une fois son _Atlantide_ face à mon _Arcadia_, ce sera lui ou moi !

- Tu es sévèrement blessé au poignet…

- J'ai encore le gauche pour barrer ! La fin est proche.

- Je le sens, moi aussi.

* * *

De son côté, Alban n'en menait pas très large, Kao parfaitement consciente qu'elle perdait et regagnait son emprise sans vraiment le faire de sa volonté.

- Pourquoi le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ me ressemblait-il tant ? gémit le jeune homme, en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement.

- On a tous notre sosie dans ces univers, même les Walkyries le savent. Ne te pose donc pas des questions !

- Mais… protesta Alban avant que Kao ne reprenne l'entier contrôle et qu'il ne redevienne une marionnette soumise.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Entre les doigts de sa main valide, Albator faisait tourner sa moitié de sceptre.

- Et à quoi ça va nous servir ? ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Kei venue à l'appartement de son capitaine.

- En plus, c'est la mauvaise partie, ajouta Yattaran. Alban a la tête avec les deux fourches du Bident.

- Elle ne lui servira pas plus qu'à nous, contra Mimay. Aucun objet symbolique n'a jamais fonctionné sans être entier ! Et je vous prierai de ne faire aucun reproche à Albator, il a payé assez cher pour ramener cette moitié de sceptre.

- Ce n'étaient pas des critiques, une simple constatation, rectifia la blonde pirate en combinaison rose.

- Et le Temple a de nouveau disparu, soupira Yattaran, en martelant ses hanches de ses poings. Comme l'a dit Mimay, j'imagine mal contrôler la matière blanche avec ce simple objet !

- De toute façon, c'est moi qui m'y collerai. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à repartir, faire face à l'_Atlantide_ et aux cuirassés oursins de Ferno !

- Avec les cuirassés de la flotte de Gaïa, rappela Vermon, légèrement vexé d'être ignoré de tous ! Ils ont juré de vous obéir, Albator.

- C'est comme demander à un menteur de donner sa parole, persifla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai engagé la mienne ! insista Vermon, profondément irrité à présent.

- Mais vous demeurez aux ordres du Conseil de Gaïa, persista également le grand pirate balafré. Le moment venu il ordonnera, vous obériez.

- Qui sait… grommela Vermon en se retirant à grands pas.

Les portes s'étaient à peine refermées que la moitié de hampe dans la main d'Albator s'évapora en poussière, au propre.

* * *

L'Amirale des Walkyries fulminait et ses longues oreilles d'elfe frémissaient de rage.

- Comment cela, tu as failli perdre le jeune humain ? !

- Oui, une fois encore, les matières en lui l'ont perturbé au point que même moi je ne parvenais plus à l'atteindre assez que pour en manier les fils !

- Il a eu une occasion en or et il n'a pas abattu le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _! J'ai tout vu sur les hologrammes que tu me donnais à voir, en direct ! A-t-il réalisé qu'il s'agissait de son géniteur ?

Kao soupira.

- Oui, un fugitif instant, sinon il aurait usé du cosmogun. Mais je l'ai récupéré à temps ! Sauf que nous avons dû laisser la moitié du sceptre à ce vieux pirate… Je suis désolée, Amirale.

Ferno fit la grimace, poings serrés.

- La partie haute du sceptre que nous avions est tombée en particules avant de disparaître. Je suppose qu'il en a été de même pour sa moitié. Ce fut donc bel et bien un miroir aux alouettes ! Nous allons donc en revenir aux moyens traditionnels de combats spatiaux ! Ce sera bientôt l'heure, je veux Alban affûté comme jamais !

- A tes ordres, Amirale !

* * *

Quittant l'orbite de la Terre, cela avait été défiance mais aussi un certain soulagement que l'_Arcadia_ s'était vu rejoint par plusieurs flottilles de la flotte de Gaïa.

- Nos cuirassés n'attendent plus que vos ordres, capitaine, rappela Vermon avec cette fois un respect certain dans la voix.

- Je vais rejoindre Doc Zéro, il se pourrait que l'on ait besoin de moi à l'Infirmerie, fit Prentil.

Un cargo se glissa soudain en première ligne de l'armada terrienne.

- J'ai encore deux des nouveaux réacteurs à mon bord, ne demandant qu'à être connectés si nécessaire, renseigna Glad Trubel depuis sa _Surprise_. Ils ont déjà été alignés sur les systèmes de l'_Arcadia_, ils peuvent donc se connecter directement aux vôtres, de l'extérieur.

- Trubel, vous êtes civil ! protesta Albator.

- Il s'agit de la Terre, ça me concerne ! Et mon fils et moi avons à être avec Alban, même si l'a obligé à être dans les rangs ennemis !

- Merci, Trubel, mais restez en retrait, je vous prie. Si vous voulez nous être utiles, ne vous faites pas descendre d'entrée ! conclut Albator avec un petit sourire ironique.

De multiples échos, presque trop nombreux que pour être comptés étaient apparus sur les radars des pirates de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Les trois nuages rouges sont là, ils se sont rassemblés sous trois angles différents. Je ne sais pas encore où est l'_Atlantide_ d'Alban, résuma Kei.

- Cette fois, c'est imminent… gronda Albator.

Une obscurité soudaine envahit la passerelle, se résorbant lentement, et alors les pirates purent distinguer une forme bizarre, en lévitation, une sorte de tronc avec des branches nues entremêlées et mouvantes.

L'étrange créature végétale irradia de lumière et quand ceux de la passerelle purent à nouveau distinguer quelque chose, elle avait disparu, et Mimay avec elle !

- Mimay ! hurla Albator.

- Mimay, mais que va-t-on faire sans elle ? ! rugit Yattaran en résumant l'angoisse de tous !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Penaude, et le mot était faible, Kao aurait donné sa longévité pour fuir de la niche qui était sa prison depuis le jour de sa naissance !

- Tu as, encore, perdu le jeune humain ?

- C'est pire, Amirale, souffla la télépathe. Le contact a été totalement rompu. Il n'y a plus rien !

Ferno pressa le bouton de communication de la broche à sa poitrine.

- Gardes, vérifiez que…

- Amirale, Alban n'est plus dans son appartement !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? !

* * *

Le dôme végétal était constitué de branches d'un noir de suie, mais l'intérieur était très lumineux, d'une lueur réconfortante, chaleureuse, un peu dorée.

Un papillon blanc, mais uniquement constitué de pétales de fleurs voleta au-dessus de Mimay qui venait de retrouver ses esprits et se redressait lentement.

Ne parvenant pas à se sentir menacée, elle observa l'insecte.

- Qui es-tu ?

- C'est pourtant toi qui as parlé de moi à tes amis, sur ce cuirassé maudit.

- Alors, tu es réel… ? souffla la Niflung. Tu es… l'Arbre Millénaire !

- En effet. Je m'appelle Jura, du nom de la première planète d'origine des Niflungs. Raison pour laquelle Ferno a appelé ainsi son vaisseau Amiral !

- Je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Mimay. Le Temple, le sceptre ? Ils se sont révélés être des illusions ! Ils étaient notre seul espoir, l'unique petit plus qui pouvait…

Le papillon fit non de sa tête que composait un pistil de fleur.

- Ils étaient plutôt un appât, rectifia le papillon, pour que nous puissions savoir à qui nous avions affaire ! Cela fait très longtemps que la matière blanche n'avait pas eu à être libérée !

- Mais, pour qui ? s'inquiéta la Niflung. Albator et Alban ont chacun… Savez-vous seulement qui ils sont ?

- Bien sûr ! Et ils n'ont plus rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le sceptre n'était absolument pas le Transmetteur !

Le papillon eut un petit rire.

- Comme si une babiole aussi insignifiante pouvait contenir la puissance de la matière blanche ! Pourquoi, en ce cas, vous les humains, ne croyez-vous pas en vos propres paroles ? Vos conclusions sont justes, parfois.

- Mais alors, comment… ? Notre légende ne le dit pas ! se récria Mimay, mains jointes. La bataille finale est imminente ! Je vous en prie, Arbre Millénaire, dites-moi comment puis-je utiliser la matière blanche ?

- Il ne s'agit absolument pas de toi, Niflung, gloussa le papillon en faisant des loopings !

- Il n'y pourtant aucune autre créature qu'un être de mon peuple… Par pitié, pas Ferno !

Le papillon rit alors à ailes déployées.

* * *

Mimay réapparue en suspension entre le plafond et le sol de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Albator se précipita pour arrêter sa soudaine chute mais Yattaran fut malgré tout plus rapide et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase.

- Mes deux bras sont valides, capitaine !

Le massif pirate déposa délicatement la Niflung sur le sol ferme.

- Oh, Mimay, tu es revenue ! fit Albator, soulagé, étreignant les frêles épaules de sa puissante amie.

- Non, j'ai plutôt été renvoyée, rectifia-t-elle.

- Au moins, tu vas pouvoir activer la matière noire, se réjouit le grand pirate balafré sans plus se répandre en effusions.

Vermon intervint alors.

- Je vais rectifier mon rapport à ma flotte, car sans elle, vous ne nous étiez d'aucune utilité !

- Quelle surprise… grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en se retournant pour se diriger vers la barre de son cuirassé. Et toi, Mimay libère toute notre matière noire !

Cette dernière le retint, posant la main sur son poignet blessé.

- La matière blanche sera bientôt lâchée, elle aussi.

- Tu peux maîtriser les deux ?

- Je ne suis pas la solution à tous vos problèmes, remarqua la Niflung, un brin moqueuse. Le Transmetteur est déjà sur Terre.

- Qui, alors ? s'étonna Albator, parvenu à sa barre, alors que Toshiro égrenait le compte-à-rebours de la distance de tir entre les deux armadas.

- Albator, c'est la matière noire qui a transformé le militaire que tu étais en pirate. Lui est né de la matière blanche, et il a été toujours destiné… à se sacrifier, aujourd'hui, pour la victoire et la paix de plusieurs générations.

- Alban…


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Cernée par des collines, la plaine semblait être un des derniers endroits désertiques de la région, la végétation ayant repris tous ses droits dans cette zone tempérée de la Terre.

Branche noire d'une cinquantaine de centimètre de haut, surgi d'entre les rochers, il s'agissait du seul végétal à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Accroupi, Alban le considéra un long moment, caressant du bout des doigts les rameaux fragiles.

- Tu es qui, toi ?

- Toi, tu es Alban !

Le jeune homme tressaillit, basculant en arrière et tombant sur le cul, au propre comme au figuré.

- Tu parles ? !

- Je n'ai pas de bouche ! Mais mon âme s'adresse directement à la tienne. Je suis l'esprit de l'Arbre Millénaire des Niflungs.

Alban se redressa, faisant la grimace.

- Comment pourrais-je y comprendre quelque chose alors que j'ai déjà le plus grand mal à rassembler mes souvenirs. C'est comme m'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve !

- Il y a de ça. J'ai rompu le lien télépathique entre Kao et toi…

- … pour l'établir entre toi et moi ! J'ai gagné au change ? grinça Alban.

- Non, je ne peux pas te rassurer sur ce point. Par tout ce qui t'est arrivé, par tes actes, il m'est devenu évident que c'était à toi de libérer la matière blanche, pour anéantir l'armada des Walkyries, entre autres.

- On ne peut pas les battre ! Je me rappelle de certaines choses que Ferno et Kao ont mises en moi ! Leur matière rouge…

- … ne résistera pas !

- Mais, je ne suis qu'un humain, je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! En cent trente ans, mon père n'a jamais su vraiment utiliser la matière, c'est Mimay !

La branche s'agita doucement, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de brise.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne peux que t'offrir de la souffrance en récompense. Mais ton si bref parcours t'a mené jusqu'ici. Et tu es mon Transmetteur, Alban ! A travers toi, la matière blanche se projettera dans toute cette galaxie où Ferno a concentré son armada. Et ça la détruira.

Alban eut un signe de dénégation de la tête.

- Mais, la flotte de Gaïa, l'_Arcadia_, ils seront là aussi ! Il est hors de question que je leur fasse du mal !

- Oui, ils seront également touchés, il le faut.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit le jeune homme, les yeux emplis de larmes, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Tu le dois, c'est aussi simple que ça ! rétorqua la fragile branche qui était la seule réalité physique demeurant de l'Arbre Millénaire. Il n'y a personne d'autre.

Alban se mit à quatre pattes devant la branche.

- Est-ce que mon père et mes amis s'en sortiront ?

- L'avenir n'attend que d'être écrit.

La branche se courba de plus en plus dans tous les sens.

- Le combat a commencé, Alban, tu n'as plus le temps de réfléchir, d'hésiter. Juste celui de fuir, mais il n'y a nul lieu où te réfugier. Et cette Terre mettra encore quelques décennies avant de finir de se régénérer. Alban, ton cœur est assez grand que pour le faire, pour comprendre pourquoi tu as à agir ainsi. Pourquoi tu dois te sacrifier.

- Et dire que certains ont plaint la vie que mon père m'avait offerte. C'était le plus grand des bonheurs, en regard de la mort que tu me promets !

- Ton père a dû t'apprendre que la victoire demande un prix.

- Celui-là est trop dur, pour lui !

Agenouillé sur le sol rocailleux, Alban le martela de ses poings.

Le jeune homme finit par se redresser, le visage ruisselant de larmes, mais le dos droit, la mine déterminée.

- J'envoie la matière blanche, ça le détruit en même temps que l'armada des Walkyries. Après tout, si quelqu'un doit lui ôter la vie, autant que ce soit moi ! Il aurait fait la même chose pour moi ! Comment ça marche, ton truc ?

- Tu vas me servir de Transmetteur. Toute la matière blanche va passer par toi et se diffuser, se propulser vers l'espace.

- Ca va faire mal ?

- Tu vas endurer un long martyr.

- Après avoir été le jouet de Ferno, contre mon père, lui avoir même tiré dessus, rien ne pourrait être plus douloureux ! Envoie la sauce, Jura, il est temps de le faire et d'enfin délivrer l'espace des Walkyries, et de finir de ranimer la Terre !

Sans savoir d'où venait la douleur, Alban la sentit le traverser de part en part, se répandre dans un premier temps dans tout son corps qui devint littéralement translucide.

Il écarta machinalement les bras, rejetant la tête en arrière, comme si s'étendre au maximum au lieu de se replier sur lui-même pouvait le soulager du feu qui le dévorait.

Et jaillissant de lui, la matière blanche se dirigea droit vers le ciel.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Comme une troisième puissance engagée dans la bataille, les matières noire et rouge s'étaient libérées telles des sphères, se heurtant, se détruisant ou se divisant en d'autres sphères, prises dans leur propre affrontement et ignorant superbement les deux autres factions en présence.

- L'_Atlantide_ fait toujours partie de l'engagement, bien que privé de son capitaine, selon les dires de Mimay, gronda Kei.

- Son Ordinatrice Centrale a ses jeunes connaissances dans ses mémoires, ainsi que toutes celles d'Albator quand elles ont fouillé la sienne, répondit elle-même la Niflung. Les Walkyries ont réussi le plan jadis établi par le Conseil de Gaïa.

Ayant rompu leur formation serré, Albator avait divisé son armada pour faire face aux sous-armadas Walkyries que les nuages rouges avaient toujours protégées.

_ - On en revient au bon vieux « chacun pour soi » ! avait-il jeté quand Vermon avait quitté l'Arcadia pour rejoindre son Eréthée qu'il était le seul à vouloir mener au combat avec sa seconde de toujours Syrelle._

_ - Quelle surprise, capitaine !_

_ Le colonel de la flotte de Gaïa avait néanmoins esquissé un sourire._

_ - Comme si dans la mêlée générale on allait pouvoir se couvrir les uns les autres !_

_ - Du moment que vous ne vous mettez pas en tête de me prendre pour cible, dans un premier temps, grinça à son tour le grand pirate balafré._

_ - J'obéis aux ordres !_

* * *

Se mouvant avec une souplesse et une vitesse inégalées jusque-là, et pourtant trois décennies auparavant, cela avait été sur ses propres moyens de cuirassé maudit qu_'_il avait défait les flottilles du Conseil de Gaïa à plusieurs reprises,_ l'Arcadia_ se glissait entre les vaisseaux oursins, ses tourelles de tirs les canardant sous tous les angles, écrasant de sa proue cauchemardesque ceux qui avaient le malheur de demeurer trop longtemps sur son passage, trop confiants.

L'_Arcadia_ n'avait néanmoins qu'un seul objectif : le _Jura II_ de l'Amirale Ferno !

* * *

Vermon eut une moue sarcastique.

- Quand il ne cherche pas à me dégommer, j'apprécie sa face de se battre. Un mélange de stratège et de taureau furieux ravageant tout sur son passage, un véritable rouleau-compresseur !

- Que l'_Arcadia_ fasse des loopings si ça lui chante, nous avons assez d'ennemis devant nous que pour nous concentrer uniquement sur eux ! aboya la seconde de l'_Eréthée_ depuis sa console. C'est trop te demander de t'occuper de nous ! ?

- Détends-toi, Syrelle, on avait trois secondes de répit durant notre boucle.

De fait, l'_Eréthée_ avait manœuvré dans son peu d'espace disponible pour se débarrasser au passage des bâtiments oursins sur ses flancs, pour se repositionner face à des vaisseaux Walkyries – plus nombreux encore qu'auparavant semblait-il !

- Ca n'en finira jamais, ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oui, voilà une vérité !

* * *

Continuant de se frayer obstinément un passage vers le _Jura II_, l'_Arcadia_ progressait, en dépit de toutes les vagues d'attaque, ou de défense, pour l'arrêter.

Sa coque déchirée en de multiples points, le vaisseau pirate n'en demeurait pas moins redoutable, même s'il avait perdu de la vitesse.

Mimay tressaillit soudain toute entière.

- La matière blanche, elle a été libérée, depuis la Terre, et elle fonce droit sur nous !

- Sur l'_Arcadia _?

- Sur nous tous ! jeta la Niflung. Sur l'armada des Walkyries, sur les flottilles de Gaïa, sur nous !

- Où est-elle ? rugit Yattaran.

- Là ! souffla Albator en se raidissant à sa barre.

Bien que la distance phénoménale, il pouvait parfaitement distinguer une masse blanche qui s'évasait comme une corolle depuis la terre, enveloppant les premiers vaisseaux rencontrés, grossissant encore et toujours pour envahir tout l'espace.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à ces cuirassés ? s'étonna Kei. Ils ont disparu de mon radar mais mes autres scans ne détectent aucun des signaux habituels d'un navire en perdition !

- Normal, si la matière blanche les a engloutis, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer sèchement Yattaran.

- La matière blanche arrive droit sur nous ! glapit Toshiro. Sa vitesse est incommensurable !

Par habitude, Albator fit tournoyer sa barre au plus vite, en pure perte, ne pouvant éviter l'étrange impact.

De fait, la matière blanche engloutit l'_Arcadia_, le faisant disparaître, avant de poursuivre sa course inarrêtable sur le reste de l'armada des Walkyries, avalant le _Jura II_, continuant sans fin.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Doc ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais être le père d'Alban. La matière noire m'avait bel et bien rendu stérile, afin que je ne perpétue pas mon ignoble schéma d'existence… Ton Arbre Millénaire savait donc, Mimay ?

- Rien ne lui échappe. Mais c'est bien l'étincelle de bon enfouie tout au fond de toi, qui a fait éclore celle d'Alban !

Yama intervint.

- Et cette fleur que je t'ai ramenée. Ce n'était pas uniquement la Terre qui l'avait laissée pousser. Elle n'était bien évidemment pas un remerciement pour tes actes, seulement la promesse du renouveau. Je l'ai trouvée, mais elle n'était là que pour toi ! Ces fleurs blanches étaient destinées à toujours jalonner ton parcours, à éveiller Alban à la vie. Jura le papillon était bien une fleur blanche. Et Alban a toujours été la fleur la plus pure.

* * *

S'arrachant à la rêverie, Albator reprit contact avec la réalité.

- Toshiro, les canons pointés sur…

Mais, hormis l'_Arcadia_ et les cuirassés respectés de la flotte de Gaïa, le cargo de transport _La Surprise_, l'espace était vide de toute présence de Walkyries, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là !

- Que…

Mimay et Yama contournèrent la grande barre en bois pour faire face au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- C'est Alban. C'est la matière blanche. Elle est la plus puissante, mais elle n'effectue qu'une frappe sélective ! Elle a éliminé les Walkyries, les cuirassés de combat, et nous a préservés.

- Alban ?

- Il est sur Terre, je peux te conduire à ses coordonnées, fit Yama. Mais il faudra que tu t'apprêtes à…

- Alban ! s'épouvanta Albator en quittant précipitamment la passerelle.

* * *

Parvenant au sommet d'une des collines, et pouvant enfin voir ce qui était arrivé au cœur de la plaine où Yama avait mené le petit groupe, Albator, Kei et Yattaran se figèrent, à la fois émerveillés mais aussi le cœur ravagé par la pire angoisse possible.

Depuis le centre de diffusion de matière blanche, où resplendissait désormais un magnifique arbre au feuillage dense, le sol rocheux avait cédé la place aux fleurs qui se répandaient à la surface, le sol se purifiant en profondeur, la Terre se ranimant entièrement.

Mais au milieu de ces pétales blancs qui sous la brise s'envolaient de l'arbre, certains semblaient composer sinistrement un linceul qui recouvrait à demi Alban, étendu face contre terre, sans un mouvement.

- Oh non, souffla, le massif pirate binoclard. Si la matière blanche était trop puissante pour Mimay, comment Alban aurait-il pu…

- Yattaran, la ferme ! intime sèchement Kei alors qu'Albator dévalait l'autre flanc de colline pour se précipiter vers son fils.

- Alban !

Doucement, alors qu'il aurait voulu le secouer et le serrer de toutes ses forces, Albator retourna le corps du jeune homme, lui soutenant les épaules.

- Alban ?

Albator ne put retenir un sanglot.

- Alban, mon tout petit, toi qui es toute ma vie, souffla-t-il alors que des larmes roulaient sur sa joue balafrée, s'écrasant sur la combinaison de cuir du jeune homme, au niveau de son cœur.

Il passa les doigts dans la crinière couleur de caramel d'Alban avant de revenir lui caresser les joues.

N'ayant pas bougé, Kei et Yattaran frémirent de tout leur être quand ils virent Alban avoir un mouvement, rouvrir les yeux et tendre les bras à son père qui là ne se retint plus de l'étreindre.

- Je savais que tu étais magnifique en uniforme, mon papa !

- Uniforme ? s'étonna Albator, avant de réaliser que sa tenue de pirate avait cédé la place à son ancienne tenue de capitaine !

- Alban, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Oui et non. La malédiction a été balayée par la matière blanche. Vous avez tous perdu votre immortalité, il ne vous reste donc plus que le reste d'une vie entièrement humaine. Tu as été pardonné, papa !

- Oh, Alban, souffla son père alors que son œil se mouillait à nouveau.

Accroché aux épaules de son père, Alban savoura pleinement ces instants de bonheur absolus qui en auguraient de multiples autres à venir !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Depuis une des plateformes de la salle des machines, Albator et Vermon observaient l'équipage de l'_Arcadia_, au grand complet, qui faisait fête à l'enfant prodigue.

- On dirait bien que la page se tourne définitivement pour vous ? remarqua-t-il à l'adresse du grand brun balafré à ses côtés.

- Pardon ? fit Albator, complètement dans la lune.

- Vous avez retrouvé l'uniforme qui fut le vôtre avant que la matière ne vous transforme en pirate. Et bien que cent trente ans se soient écoulées, vous avez repris votre à partir de l'instant de la destruction des trois autres Deathshadows. Cela vous laisse donc de très nombreuses années devant vous ! A quoi allez-vous les employer ?

- Sans nul doute à fuir…

- Pardon ? ! s'étrangla Vermon qui ne savait toujours pas si ce qui le surprenait le plus était la victoire quasi magique ou l'uniforme de leur flotte porté par celui qu'il avait traqué !

- J'ai à faire mon rapport au Conseil de Gaïa. Mais, comme vous l'avez souligné, des décennies se sont écoulées, je n'ai plus ma place dans la flotte. Et mon _Arcadia_ bat pavillon pirate !

- Vous avez sauvé la Terre ! protesta Vermon.

- Non, c'est Alban. S'il y a un avenir, seul le lui mérite !

- Je parlerai bien évidemment de lui au Conseil, mais je n'ai aucun poids !

- Je n'ai jamais attendu la moindre aide, de qui que ce soit ! Ne vous mouillez pas pour nous, votre carrière importe avant tout. Maintenant, laissez-nous, je vous prie. Ceci est la fête de notre grande famille.

- Profitez-en bien, sourit Vermon en se retirant.

* * *

Occupé à batailler cette fois contre son uniforme, Albator n'avait pas pris garde à l'apparition des trois spectres dans sa chambre où même Mimay ne pouvait entrer.

- Yama, Myna… Ezra !

- Toi en uniforme ? ! gloussa Yama. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais songé voir ça !

- Tu as fière allure, mais rien à voir avec celle de pirate qui m'était si familière ! sourit la brune Myna, aux paisibles prunelles d'un vert émeraude.

- Pour ma part, je n'aurai jamais fait que m'illusionner. L'avenir de Gaïa n'a jamais été entre mes mains, remarqua l'ancien amiral de la flotte de Gaïa. Moi, c'est en laissant trop libre court à mes sentiments que je me suis perdu.

Albator glissa deux doigts entre le col de sa veste et son cou.

- Je ne supporterai jamais ces galons qui m'entravent… Je n'ai que trop apprécier ma liberté.

- Il n'y a pourtant pas d'autre choix, assura Yama. Tu reprends ta place. Tout rentre dans l'ordre !

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, mon idéaliste préféré !

- Faites vite, pria Ezra, le Conseil des Sages attend votre rapport, capitaine Albator !

Les fantômes des deux frères se dissipèrent, temporairement, laissant le grand brun balafré face à celle qu'il avait follement aimée dix-huit ans plus tôt.

- Myna, tu as vu notre fils ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Mais je ne disposais pas d'autant d'énergie spectrale que Yama, je ne pouvais l'aider, ni lui ni toi.

- Nous nous sommes débrouillés, et nous nous sommes en sommes sortis !

Et bien qu'il en puisse y avoir de contact physique entre un vivant et un spectre, ils échangèrent ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un long baiser passionné.

* * *

Karvyn, le leader du Conseil des Sages, tourna la tête vers Neski le secrétaire de l'Assemblée.

- Où donc traîne-t-il ? Il a oublié la ponctualité militaire ?

- On le dirait bien.

Vaélysse, la seule femme du Conseil, eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- On devrait peut-être revoir les termes de la proposition que nous entendons lui faire ?

Jambes légèrement écartées, mains croisées dans le dos, à l'heure lui, Vermon patientait au pied de l'estrade au-dessus de laquelle flottaient les douze sièges des Sages.

« Dépêchez-vous, Albator. Je les connais, ils ne vous pardonneront rien. Ils reprendront d'ailleurs très vite à leur compte la destruction de l'armada des Walkyries et la renaissance totale de la Terre ! ».

Bien qu'étouffés par l'épais tapis menant à la grande salle du Conseil, les pas étaient identifiables entre mille.

Vermon tourna légèrement la tête, ne parvenant pas à être surpris par ce qu'il voyait !

En complète tenue de pirate, des renforts de métal de ses hautes bottes à sa cape majestueuse, léger sourire ironique aux lèvres, Albator se tint face au Conseil de Gaïa.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

En navette occultée, Vermon avait rejoint l'_Arcadia_ qui était entièrement dissimulé dans un ancien satellite éventré, s'y étant glissé au plus profond.

- Vous réalisez avoir déclaré la guerre au Conseil des Sages de Gaïa ? Ils ne vous lâcheront plus jamais, Albator !

- De toute façon, il était impossible que je revienne sous l'autorité de qui que ce soit, en uniforme militaire de surcroît ! Ma liberté compte plus que tout !

- Ma flotte va vous traquer…

- Une vieille habitude, sourit le grand pirate balafré, tranquillement assis dans un des fauteuils du salon de son appartement, Mimay également paisible, les bras croisés sur le haut dossier.

- Vous allez devoir repartir vers l'inconnu, insista Vermon.

- Je saurai m'en accommoder.

- Vous ne changerez jamais ?

- Jamais ! sourit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Il eut un petit ricanement.

- Alors, on redevient ennemis ? Dommage.

Vermon se racla la gorge.

- Non, je me reconvertis. Je suis désormais Instructeur à l'Académie. Je ne volerai donc plus. Nous n'aurons donc plus à nous affronter. Je vous souhaite une bonne navigation, dans cette mer d'étoiles.

- Merci, colonel Vermon, fit sincèrement Albator en portant deux doigts à hauteur de son front en une ébauche de salut qui n'avait rien d'ironique. Adieu.

* * *

De son côté, Alban avait également procédé à deux séparations.

- Merci pour tout, Prentil. Je te dois la vie. Et je ne saurai jamais assez te remercié pour m'avoir sauvé, à plus d'un titre.

- Ce fut avec plaisir. J'ai accueilli un adolescent à l'article de la mort et je vois s'envoler un bel adulte plein de promesses. Je suis heureux au possible.

Le chirurgien étreignit le jeune homme.

- Je suis quand même aussi très impatient que ton père me dépose sur Ganymède ! jeta-t-il en quittant l'appartement d'Alban.

Erys avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Comme tu vas me manquer, mon petit frère !

- Erys, je suis ton aîné d'un mois !

- Je vais quand même me sentir très seul ! Tu reviendras ?

- Déjà, l'_Arcadia_ vous escorte jusqu'à chez vous. Depuis cette galaxie, la matière blanche a continué de se répandre jusqu'à toutes les zones spatiales envahies par les Walkyries, les éradiquant. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

- Et Désidrae ? glissa Glad.

- J'aurai à lui parler, en vous raccompagnant chez vous, mes amis. Vous qui avez été ma famille durant plus de deux ans, qui m'avez traité comme un des vôtres !

- Mais, même elle ne pourra pas te retenir, comprit le blond Erys.

- Ma vie est dans l'espace. Je m'y plais. Et puis, dans les étoiles, il y a mon père !

- Je comprends qu'en comparaison, la vie à bord d'un cargo comme _La Surprise_ doit paraître bien fade, sourit Glad Trubel. Qui sait, on se croisera peut-être de temps en temps. Oui, à un de ces jours, Alban ! Je n'ai fait que m'occuper un temps de toi, je te rends entièrement à ton papa !

- A bientôt, les amis.

* * *

Sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ qui filait à toute vitesse à travers les étoiles, deux grands bruns balafrés se tenaient de part et d'autre de la barre en bois.

- Ton but, papa ? interrogea Alban.

- Tu as laminé les forces armées des Walkyries, mais il doit y avoir des civiles quelque part. Ferno voulait une planète pour sa colonie. Je crois… que ces civiles ont besoin d'aide, enfin, si elles acceptent celles d'un pirate !

- Ca va t'occuper, sourit le jeune homme.

- Et toi, quelles sont tes intentions ? Tu es devenu un adulte, un homme, loin de moi… Je te redécouvre, tu es magnifique. Je t'aime, inconditionnellement, de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur – je n'ai plus peur de me le reconnaître ou de le proclamer au vu et su de tous ! Je t'aime, mon fils !

- Mon papa… Je t'ai retrouvé… Je t'ai fui, je suis demeuré silencieux, j'avais si peur que tu meures si on savait pour nous… Mais, à présent, moi aussi, je suis auprès de toi ! Nous pouvons nous aimer, mon papa !

Avec un tendre sourire, Albator reçut contre son cœur le jeune homme venu se poser contre sa poitrine, l'étreindre de toutes ses jeunes forces.

- Ne me laisse pas partir, papa !

- Comme si j'allais m'arracher le cœur. Tu es là, mon enfant. Je t'ai, et je te garde !

- Merci, papa.

Tenant son fils par les épaules, Albator fit face à la baie vitrée, l'espace défilant, paisible, apaisant.

- Nous sommes ensemble, Alban, à jamais !

- Oui, mon papa.

Et les cœurs des deux grands bruns balafrés battirent à l'unisson, à jamais.

FIN


End file.
